A game of wolves and bats
by Icarus636
Summary: In a game of kings and pawns, the most dangerous player is the one who hides in the shadows: Once they were the last sons and daughters of an ancient civilization, refuges in the north. Now they are the most powerful and loyal banner man of house stark: House Nocturna. Yet what secret agenda does this people truly have?
1. Chapter 1

A game of thrones: A game of bats and wolves

 **Hello everyone. For all of you who doesn** **'t know it, I wrote this same story two years ago but several mistakes, complications with college and work (in other words real life make me abandoned this project). But after seeing the 7° season of GOT, watching the short series Conquest and Rebellion, and reading so many reamarkable fanfics like: Dragons of Ice and Fire, the many sons of winter and Empire of Winter, I realized that this story was calling for me.**

 **I made some changes to the original fanfic which was ambitious but too rushed. As always A song of ice and fire belongs to George R.R. Martin and GOT belongs to HBO but the world and lore of this story belongs to all of us, all of those who love this dark yet fantastic world, so strange yet so familiar. It's characters are more than just fictional beings they are part of our imagination and our identity, so for all you who love this world and cannot wait for neither the 8° season or the 6° book I write this story.**

In a game of kings and pawns, the most dangerous player is the one who hides in the shadows: Once they were the last sons and daughters of an ancient civilization, refuges in the north. Now they are the most powerful and loyal banner man of house stark: House Nocturna. Yet what secret agenda does this people truly have?

 **Origin:**

 _Long ago, nealy two thousand years before Aegon came to Westeros, the last survivors from a realm known only as The Unified Republic fled their homeland and after crossing the sea they landed in an enormous island in the North of Westeros called Skagos. The inhabitands a primitive and barbarian people did not gave them a warm welcome, however the more advance and discipline people triumph over the small clans and weak houses, and the island became the new home for the last people of the republic._

 _Even though the skagossi distrusted this new rulers they were conquered little by little with new knoledges like mathematics, engineering and infrastructure which made the life of the inhabitand of this frozen rock much easier, however as generations progressed the blood and ideas of this people became one with the new lords of Skagos._

 _Two centuries after their arrival, the king of winter welcomed the new citizens of the north with open arms. Instead of fighting to remain independent the exiles adapted and integrated completely with the northerners, turning on the god that had abandoned and betrayed them, and embracing the old gods of the north. The ruling family of this people who had turned a small peak into a fortress unique in the world surrounded by a small town and port, took as a sigil a giant grey spectral bat flying in a black sky._

 _Those creatures came with them hiding inside the bowels of their ships. Everyone was expecting that this bats as big as an owl or a hawk considered usefull for the ancients republicants for eating locust swarms and mosquitoes, yet breed for warm weather, abundant bugs and fruits, perished to the cold weather and the lack of food. But they adapt and evolve, with deeper fur, they began to eat rabbits, mousses or birds as well as mushrooms or roots, as they also become even bigger than the previous ones. A symbol of surviving, evolving and a secret message, that if you stand in darkness you must relied in your wits and senses._

 _We are house Nocturna: Lords of Stone Haven, Magnars of Skagos, wardens of the shivering sea_

 _We are architects, engineers, blacksmiths, warriors, whalers and sailors, we are the custodians of ancient's know loges. We hold the white fleet of the north, 7000 elite soldiers, some of the best warriors of Westeros and the always trust of our companions the spectrum bats which serves us as messengers, scouts for enemies and our eyes in the dark._

Our words are: "In darkness we will rise higher"

My name is Eldric Nocturna heir of Stone Haven, owner of our family great sword Bright Wing, some people call me: "the silver bat".

 **And since our arrival the north has become one of the strongest if not the most powerful of the seven kingdoms, most of all because our work of engineering and improvements:**

 **-The ash face potato** : once stood for us, as one of the few eatables which could survive the polluted and ravaged lands of our ancient homeland. Just like our bats, turns out that it can also survives even the worst of the winter's snow. Now is the north best harvest.

 **-The grand channel:** It is said that one of our ancestors saw a map of the north, picking the short distance in the neck between White harbor and the fever river to the western shore, with Moat Cailin in the middle. After convincing the the king in the North that he was not mad, he began a work of engineering second only by the wall. He dig a pit with a length of miles, which then have it covered with wood and oil before setting it ablaze in order to use fire and heat to break the rock and the earth, some people said he cut down a third of the wolf's wood to do it. He then use the same principle to change the course of rivers and flood the channel. He lived and died building it, hundreds died as well, but it was worth it. Now stands as one of the most important water routes of Westeros, the gate between the narrow and sunset sea. The east and west.

 **-The city of Sunset bay:** When the channel was finished it took a while for the lords of Winterfell to realize that there was only one city in only one entrance to the channel. White harbor grow as never before by taxing those ships trying to go west without circling all of Westeros and avoiding the pirates near Dorne. In order to celebrate the wealth and trade that the channel has bring into the north, they establish a union between a second son of house Stark and a daughter of house Nocturna, giving them the west entrance to the channel in the coast of the Barrowlands. The small town they build grow into the second largest city in the north. Sunset Bay seat of house Darkstark.

 **-The grand harvest lands:** Applying the techniques developed in the channel. One of our ancestors work with the lord of Winterfell to build smaller water channels feed from the white knife, and the de frost of the mountains near the Dreadfort. The new rich and fertile lands maned by Winterfell and several other houses, generate an impressive growth in population, even though several winters.

 **-The northerner eastern and western fleet:** Previously mention, our house hold a fleet of almost 200 war frigates, a valyrian design, now made with northern iron wood, smaller but faster than the southern war galleries and far stronger and capable than the iron long ships. Not to mention several whaler ships. Also House Darkstark and Manderly build their own warships, now the North is only power in Westeros which has a fleet in both sides of the continent.

 **-The arrival of mammoths:** In order to sustain the building of the water channels and also save man labor my ancestor Rodrik Nocturna decided to bring a few of the large beasts north of the wall. Even though most of our countryman refuse to let the beasts roam the north, we manage to convince them that they could carry a lot of heavy weight, saving the costly and inefficient movement of rocks through man or horses. The keeps of the north can always count with the mammoth to bring stones from quarries in order to repair walls or roads. And maybe in the future some of the 200 mammoths now residing our land will be use in the war, and I actually feel pity for the enemies of the north, who will have to feel the earth shaking under their feet before the mammoths put an end to their fear. Most of this creatures are keep safe near the river Broken Branch under the watch of house White Stone of Ivory Crown.

 **-Winter City:** The boom of population in the North turned the small village of Winter Town into a prosperous city. King Brandon Stark "the water bringer" also construct a small channel in order to supplied the city with an artificial river, he build two aqueducts as well.

 **-The blue Ether** : My family has now a long history as whalers, our heavy frigates captures at least half a dozen whales every moon. Besides the hides and the bones which we use to make spears, shields and some others ivory items, the most valuable product is the oil. The whale oil burns with a blue flame nearly as powerful as wild fire. Throughout the north almost every lord use it to feed their forges, heat their homes in winter and during war we put it in our arrows, ballistas and long range weapons.

 **-The rebuild of Moat Cailin:** When the channel was finished, there was an unexpected development, because of the water, the king road was severed but several of the swamps north the ruin fortress were drained and now could be used to harvest. With several swamps around it, the channel at the north, the city of sunset bay at the west, and the king´s road south as the only passable site to it, the key position of Moat Cailin has become much more defendable. Through the works of our architects, the strength of the mammoths which carry the rocks from the nearest quarry and the help of the Starks of Winterfell, the previous ruin turn into the most impregnable castle in the north. Once only 3 towers remain, now there are 6 main towers on each side covering the two lines of walls of the 8 sided castle with the entrances to the north and south located in the remaining two sides with heavy iron wood gates. The walls are almost 50 meters tall and the surrounding nearly impassable terrain makes very difficult to raise stairs in the east or west sides and practically impossible to move a siege tower. The last implementation to the castle was to put sharp spikes of ivory from mammoths tusk and whale bones in the superior wall near the battlements, every ladder and climber who tries to take the castle is goanna deal with several puncture wounds. Looking from outside you realize that this is not the proud seat of a noble house with greed and near obscenity ostentation, this fortress was built for war and only war. House Morham which was founded by a son of House Nocturna and a daughter of House Reed own the most impenetrable castle in Westeros and the gate to the North.

 **We also took a great deal of interventions in the recent wars and conflicts which shape Westeros:**

-Although the andals and the Faith of the Seven managed to conquered the South of Westeros they never succeded in taking over the North, but they never paid much attention to the cold wasteland rule by the Starks until we came. When the andal's kings became aware of a new much powerfull and populated north they saw a threat to their supremacy, so they joined forces in order to conquer it, in an invasion that would became known as the crusade of the Seven or in the North as The last grasp of the andals. Houses Gardener, Lannister, Durrandon, Arryn and Teague with even a little support from the Iron Islands launch a full scale invasion of the North. But despite their great numbers, they were unable to conquer our lands. In retaliation for their invasion, King Eddard Stark "the bane of the seven" launched attacks on Lannisport, Gulltown an even sacked Oldtown and burned down the Stary sept, the three sisters were incorporated into the North with house Sunderland as their rulers.

-During the Dance of the dragons, the North took the side of the blacks and many people forgets that they were the Starks and their allies who gave Queen Rhaenyra her victory. When our army crossed The Neck we smashed the Lannister's forces and joined the Rivermen in destroying the green army at Harrenhal and killing Ser Criston Cole. Our grand navy joined the Velaryon fleet and along the two sons of queen Rhaenyra they destroyed the Triarchy's fleet. Finally the war ended when the blacks took the Capital with the alliance fleet blocking the Bay, King Aegon died when a bolt launched from a ballista in one of the Nocturna's ship hit his already weakened dragon Sunfyre. Although Queen Rhaenyra was gratefull for our aid she never fully rewarded our actions, but she had made a lot of enemies and lost to many advisors, her weak reign ended with revolts and rebellions. After the massacre at the Dragon Pit she summoned her most powerfull ally Lord Cregan Stark and name him the first Hand of the queen. Lord Cregan managed to put the realm in order and under his leadership the seven kingdoms prospered but the Faith of the Seven never liked the idea of a northerner rulling the realm, so after Queen Rhaenyra's death her son and heir dismissed him.

 **During the rebellion we also took a vital role:**

-During the battle of the trident it was my grandfather's heavy infantry which held the line against the dornishmen and crown landers while the cavalry from the knights of the vale broke through the enemy side and rear.

-While my grandfather was fighting in the trident next to our new king and lord Eddard, my father lead 100 of our war frigates to Storm's End, he attacked the Redwyne fleet station around the castle and even bombarded the Tyrell's camp with our ship's ballistas. He didn't have the numbers to break the siege but he allowed a distraction so the smuggler Davos and our cargo ships could sneak past through the southern fleet and replenish the fortress.

-After the Lannisters betrayed the mad king and the siege of Storm's End was lifted my grandfather went with Lord Eddard to rescue Lady Lyanna, while Lord William Dustin lead most of our army back to the north. He suffered a few cuts but survived, some claim that he was the one who killed Ser Gerold Hightower the white bull. After he returned to the north he took the black and passed our ancestral sword to me.

-When Balon Greyjoy rebelled against the iron throne and burned the Lannister's fleet in anchor, my father rallied our fleet and cross the channel with 60 war frigates, until he manage to rendezvous with the rest of our army and the fleet at Sunset Bay. It was Stannis who broke the Iron fleet at Fair Isle, but they were our forces the ones that prevented their escape, although Victarion and Euron Greyjoy managed to flee.

-Even though this is not a war issue I believe it is worth mentioning, a few years ago lord Bolton asked my father to take his bastard son Ramsay snow as a squire. He told us he had some disagreements with him after his heir Domeric was betrothed with Serana Stark eldest daughter of Lord Benjen Stark. The boy was a beast since day one, and he looked at our home with greedy eyes, after all our fortress by the sea in the southern peak of Skagos overshadows the Dreadfort and even Winterfell. We had hopes though that perhaps if we could break the arrogant and cruel little boy we could create a true man, maybe not an honest man, but at least a man not a monster. That was until we caught him in my youngest sister quarters…. So we told Lord Bolton that during a storm while we were practicing swordsmanship in the garden that overshadows the sea, he sliped and he fell to his dead. It was pretty much exactly what happened.

 _And maybe you are asking, if we have the power, the wealth and even the love of the people of the north, why we just not overthrow the starks and take the north for ourselves. The answer is that the Starks granted us our home and identity and they had always rewarded our loyalty. And most of all, my grand aunt Kaina Nocturna, sister to my grandfather was married to Lord Rickard Stark, father of Lord Eddard, they manage to convinced the man who was about to marry her cousin Lyarra to joined instead to his most loyal and powerfull banner man. The pour woman lost her husband, her eldest son and her only daughter because of the mad king and his son, but even through her pain and old age, I believe that she is maybe the most dangerous person in the north. A true player in the game, and now this summer has continued for most of my life, is it this the beginning of the never ending summer everyone had prayed for thousands of years or it is just the calm before the storm. The Starks always say "winter is coming", and the darkness will come with it, whether we rise higher or not._

 **Character descriptions:**

House Nocturna: Members of house Nocturna had many racial traits when they came to the North, it was said that they originally came from various nations that came togheter at one point. Most of them have dark brown hair and heavy size build with simple brown eyes, while a few of them have either dark hair and blue eyes or both.

-Dagmar Nocturna, called "the white bat", age 68 years old, current First Ranger of the Night's watch.

Brother and sisters:

-Kaina Nocturna, mother of Lord Eddard and Benjen Stark, age 65, called "the wolf matriarch". (She is like a northern version of the queen of thorns, she has her own spy network and the respect and fear of several people. Unlike her southern counterparts she cares little for the Iron throne but in order to prevent herself from losing any more children or grandchildren and protect the North, she could take the strings and play the game of thrones).

\- Her direwolfs companions; "White tooth" and "Huntress"

-Mirala Nocturna, married to a Bravossi trader, extremely wealthy woman

-Gerion Nocturna, Lord of Skane, age 56

Children and grandchildren:

-Alexander Nocturna, Lord of Stone Haven, Magnar of Skagos, warden of the shivering sea: A mountain size man as big as the Greatjon Umber, he fights with a heavy mace and an ivory shield that makes him a fearsome foe.

-His wife: Jeyne Royce (to make an alliance with the vale and sealing an integration with the south)

-Eldric Nocturna: A 22 year old man, prolific warrior, he carries the valyrian sword Bright wing. Unmarried at the moment.

-Saskia Nocturna: 20 year old woman, sailor and warrior, captain of the whaler ship "Shivering Fist".

-Merya Nocturna: A 16 year old maid, skilled archer and huntress.

-Daeron Nocturna: A 13 year old boy, currently squiring for his uncle Lord Belmond Darkstark of Sunset Bay.

-Their Spectral Bats: Nightshade, Moonlight and Sharpwing

-his sister Lyarra Nocturna married to Lord Belmond Darkstark

House Stark: There aren't many changes in house Stark even though their grandmother is a Nocturna. But through the mentorship of her mother Eddard Stark is a more flexible man, for instances he decided to trust his wife and tell her the truth about Jon's true parents.

-Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North

-His wife Catelyn Tully (as lady Catelyn knows the truth about R+L= J she doesn't despised Jon Snow but she doesn't treat him as one of her children, more like a ward)

-Robb stark, heir of Winterfell, a little taller than the cannon Robb

-Sansa, a little less naïve because of her grandmother teachings

-Arya, the same as cannon

-Bran, the same as cannon

-Rickon, the same as cannon

-Jon snow, like Robb a little taller and a nearly outmatch swordsman, a little less sad and more confident.

Their direwolves: Grey wind, Lady, Nymeria, Summer, Shaggy and Ghost

-Theon Greyjoy ward of house Stark

-Nisai Glacies: A 17 year old maid, bastard daughter of Lord Dagmar Nocturna, beautiful young woman, ward of Lady Kaina. Best friend of Jon Snow.

-Her Spectal Bat: Mirage

His brother and his family:

-Lord Benjen Stark, Lord of Queenscrown

-his wife Irana White Stone

-Serana Stark, age 14 recently married with Domeric Bolton

-Rodrik Stark, age 13, heir of Moat Cailin

-Cregan Stark age 11

-Miranda Stark, age 9, similar to Arya


	2. Nisai 1

**Chapter 1: Nisai Glacies, 298 AC – Winter City**

A sharp squeak awaken Nisai from her slumber. With heavy eyelids she looked outside to see a sharp winged shadow blocking the light of her window and flying towards her, for a minute her heart race as if it was trying to escape from her chest. Until the shadow of a dragon vanished and a winged white creature roosted in the hole of the window.

Nisai sighted and respite annoyed but relaxed. She used her hand to remove the sweat of her forehead and realized she was covered by sweat from head to toe.

'Mirage, you scare the shit out of me' she said to the female albino spectral bat resting in the window. The bat merely squeak and lower her head in response.

She kicked the blanket off her and raised up abandoning the bed, feeling the ice cold floor in her naked feet. Outside the sun was shining yet the city was mostly quiet it was early definitely. Even though she was up and calm, something inside her felt uneasy, she had dreamed of giant monstrous creature like a white dragon breaking through a mountain of ice or maybe it was the Wall itself. Maybe she had spent too much time last night studying Aegon's conquest, and her imagination did the rest, or maybe the gods had sent her a vision, yet it was better not to think about it too much.

Mirage jumped out of window and flew straight into Nisai's back, scratching her nightgown with its claws but they did not pierce her skin, then climbed and rested its head in Nisai's right shoulder, looking to its mistress with curious eyes.

Nisai would have asked her pet if she was hungry but she realized the bat had her fangs and lower mane stained red and blood in her breath. She probably ate a rat or a pigeon, luckily the blood in the bat's fur did not stained her clothes.

A knock in the door surprised her. 'Come in' she gently answered.

A servant opened the door, and walked in carrying a bowl of hot water for Nisai to clean herself behind him a servant girl also came in carrying a plate of food and a mug filled with hot tea. She gently thanked both of them, before sending them away, the male servant gave her a sassy glare observing carefully her fully develop body covered only by the nightgown before leaving as well.

She ate her breakfast, undressed herself and quickly cleaned her body observing with a little pride her large breasts, soft skin and the spot of black hair that had grew up between her legs. After that she dressed in a plain northern dress and put on her boots ready to start the day.

Her aunt Kaina was already awake when she reached the crowded dining hall of the Grand University of Winter City which had become the home of Nisai Glacies for the last two years. Under the guidance of her aunt Kaina she was to learn everything she could in order to became a scholar, a northern combination of maesters and priestess, for those who don't know the University accepts any man or woman capable of learning mathematics, healing, history, nature and higher arts, we are protectors of the old gods, healers and advisors not only to noblemen but to the common folk as unlike the maesters we keep on moving through the North until we either found a place to settle or we had started a family as we hold no oaths other than to help people whatever and whenever we can.

Lady Kaina sat at the head of an empty table breaking her fast. With two enormous direwolves resting next to her, be for out of fear or respect to the old lady of Winterfell nobody not even the high scholars risked to take a seat in her table

'Good morning my Lady' she said to the old woman, as she sat in her chair.

'Good morning Nisai, I hope you had slept well, today is gonna be a busy day' she answered smiling at first, before adopting a worried and sad expression.

Despite being almost five and sixty lady Kaina was very healthy and was capable of moving even riding a horse without a problem, and although her hair had turned grey and her skin was covered in wrinkles her mind was still as sharp as a valyrian steel dagger. Whatever troubled her could not be anything simple.

'What is troubling you my lady' the old woman looked to her and put on a serious expression. 'I received a report from one of my allies in the capital Jon Arryn the hand of the king is dead'

Nisai's brain froze for a moment, Jon Arryn the lord of the Eyre and lord paramount of the Vale had been named hand at the end of the rebellion, he was considered an honorable and great man. Also he was considered a second father to Lord Eddard who raised both him and King Robert Baratheon before the rebellion.

'May the old gods gave her rest, I heard about him from both books and Lord Eddard himself, he was a good honorable man' she answered looking down.

'He was' the woman responded. 'Now let's go, help an old lady get up, I want to see my son.'

'Yes aunt kaina' she answered while smiling and helping her get out of the hall and the campus, in order to reach the city.

With a few silver cloaks surrounding them and the two direwolves following them, they walked through the main road heading to the castle. Winter city was as always a buzz with activity. The great city started as a group of small towns surrounding Winterfell to where people usually gathered to spend the winter. Until Brandon "the water bringer" build a water channel connecting the city with the Whiter Knife, two aqueducts to supply the people of fresh water and a system of blue ether powered heathers connected by pipes in order to heat the growing city.

Now even though it was not as populated as White Harbor, much less King's landing it was considered the heart of the North carrying nearly 150000 people with several of the most important buildings located there: Like the grand university, the granaries which stored an enormous amount of food and the first bathing halls design to use the natural hot springs as a source of hot water.

Law and order was maintain in the city by the silver cloaks, an order of highly train men, which included wargs who controlled beasts and birds to patrolled the city lead by a powerful warg named Kalinos Glacies. Just like her a bastard from Skagos, Glacies in the ancient tongue of the Republic mean ice, the Nocturnas unlike the rest of Westeros never considered a man or a woman lesser by their birth so they adopted the use of the name Glacies to give their unofficial children a name which not carried the stain of bastard hood yet not gave them the family name.

Even from the University the Stark's castle looked gigantic. While not near the monstrosity that was Harrenhal, Winterfell received several expansions over the centuries, it was almost twice its original size. The great hall was so massive that the Starks could hold council with all of their banner men and their captains without any trouble. The outer walls were almost sixty meters tall while the inner walls were almost eighty meter, with various towers pointing the sky like a crown upon a hill.

The master of arms of Winterfell Ser Rodrik received them in the main gate, telling them that Lord Eddard had left the castle in order to dispense justice to a night's watch deserter who had been caught. Robb, Theon, Jon and even Bran had left with him as well.

Lady Kaina requested audience with her good-daughter while she ordered Nisai and the two direwolves to wait in the courtyard. Nisai managed to find entertainment by watching the men training against each other, next to her one of the giant beast was resting with Nisai's hand caressing it gently, while the other wolf was playing chasing with Mirage, it was an impossible task considering the bat could fly and despite her large size was very fast.

Looking up to her winged companion she couldn't help but remembered how she got it. On the day of her 14° name day, her nephews Eldric and Saskia Nocturna (who are actually older than her) came with a two presents: Saskia after hearing about Nisai training in archery brought a golden bow from the Summer islands an gifted to her, while Eldric came carrying a cage with a white bat pup with a torn wing. He explained to her that the small creature had been attacked by her own kin by being born an albino and a runt bat, so after removing her from the colony before the others had killed it, he decided to give her to a worthy master, as Nisai had Nocturna blood in her veins.

Nisai's compassion prevented her from rejecting the injured pup, after all that little bat was an outcast just like her. After her wing was healed, Nisai named her Mirage and she became her most trustful companion. An as the years passed Mirage grew into a full grown spectral bat as big an eagle or a male of her species.

A few hours later the Stark entourage arrived, the men had a weird look upon their faces like if something strange and unnerving had happened. Without waiting for Lady Kaina, she walked straight to Jon Snow's room trying to find him. Jon and her had always been close after all they were both bastards only that Nisai because of her name and father "the white bat" was respected and even admired by her intelligence, skill with a bow and beauty; while Jon was loved by all his siblings, his father and even respected by lady Catelyn as well as admired because of his skill with a sword.

She reached Jon's room and knocked the door.

'Come in' Jon's voice answered, followed by a weird growl.

Jon face shine upon seeing her, but Nisai's face revealed only confusion upon seeing a white fur dog resting in Jon's lap. Her face became even more surprised as she realized it was not a dog, it was a wolf pup.

Jon began telling her about the execution of the deserter and the group finding the dead female direwolf with a stag's antler nailed in her neck, and the pups around her. Nisai's felt uneasy after that, it did not felt like a good omen. Soon Mirage flew into the room and landed in Jon's bed watching the wolf pup with curiosity, Nisai almost laugh at the image; Mirage had great transparent wings, when she was standing in her short legs without the wings close around her body, her white-blonde mane look like a scarf around her neck and her snout was like the one of a fox, with her pointy ears giving her in the dark the look of baby dragon with horns. And so both the red eye wolf and the golden eye bat were locked in a staring contest trying to figure it out what the hell was the other.

After talking a little with Jon, Nisai realized that at least an hour had passed so she realized she needed to find her aunt and see her opinion on those strange events that had unnerved her so much: first I dream of dragon destroying the Wall, then they caught a deserter claiming until his last breath that the white walkers had killed her companions and now a direwolf had been found south of the Wall with a group of pups that now were in the Stark children possession.

She gave Jon a kiss in the cheek and she could not prevent herself from caressing the wolf's soft belly, the pup licked her hand in response.

She found her aunt at her office in Winterfell talking with Maester Luwin, she could not overhear anything. The maester left quickly, leaving the old woman sitting at her desk with a worried expression.

'My lady is something wrong?' she kindly asked.

For a moment neither of them said anything, although it was clear the wolf Matriarch was something akin to nervous.

'The king is coming to Winterfell with the queen, their children and various members of the court'

 **I hope you like it. As always I own nothing except the Nocturnas.**


	3. Tyrion-1

**Chapter 2: Tyrion Lannister, 298 AC – Moat Cailin/ King** **'s road**

 **This chapter did not came as I originally planned. But I hope you enjoyed it, as our favorite dwarf makes his appearance.**

'Ahhh the North, the largest, oldest and most fascinating of the kingdoms' Tyrion muttered under his breath. In front of him the royal caravan was moving forward making sure that the wheel house kept to the King's road, the swamps surrounding them made everyone feel uneasy. Tyrion didn't blame them, after all it is said that there are places in the swamp where the bottom of the lakes looks white because of the bones of andals invaders.

Suddenly a group of riders came from the north carrying two banners one was green banner with a red shield and a snake; the coat of arms of House Morham: the gatekeepers of the North. The other was a black banner with a grey bat: the coat of arms of house Nocturna.

The two leaders, both of them men on their 20s, jumped out of their horses and went to one knee in front of the king.

'Your grace I am Aeron Morham heir to Moat Cailin my lord father ordered us to welcome you to the North and escort you to the castle.' The one with the shield and snake embroiled in his coat said.

'And I am Eldric Nocturna your grace heir to Stone Haven, my father and Lord Eddard ordered us to rendezvous with your caravan and escorted you to Winterfell' the other declared, while he continue studying the King, perhaps a little disappointed in the fact that Lord Baratheon the hero of the rebellion looked like a fat drunk rather than a king.

As soon as the riders merged with the caravan the royal group continue going forward. They made camp at the edge of the swamp still half a day left to reach the Moat according to their northern escort.

Cersei, Robert and the children were resting in the royal tent, with Ser Barristan, Jaime and the hound standing guard. His youngest nephew was quick to receive him with questions.

'Uncle Tyrion is it true that the swamps of the Neck were created by the children of the forest?' Tommen asked him.

'Not exactly little Tommen, you see after the arrival of the First Man the Children of the Forest had been defeated in many battles. At some point they brought down the Hammers of Water on this land, creating the endless swamps of the Neck, to stop the invasion.'

'And if that is true then every northerner owns them a debt of gratitude, the swamps of the neck are as good as the bloody gate in the vale to stop unwelcome armies to the North.' The young Eldric Nocturna interrupted as he entered the tent and sat down with the group. Apparently the King had summoned him.

'That sounds like a drunken whore's crap' Joffrey his idiotic nephew declared, receiving an angry look from his father and an even colder gaze from Eldric Nocturna.

'Perhaps you are wright prince Joffrey after all only southerners like to believe that the swamps of the neck are cursed, it serves as a cheap excuse for all the defeats they suffered in this lands. Is better to claim your defeat was caused by black magic and bad weather rather than it was because of the tenacity of the northerners and the southerner's stupidity' Lord Eldric said smiling, bringing some angry stares from Jaime and Cersei. 'After all in this swamp the greatest battle in the history of Westeros was fought.'

Confusion hit everyone in the tent, until Tyrion spoke.

'You mean the massacre of the Moat, are you not?'

'Yes, only that we northerners called it the breaking of the seven. And yes history puts a lot of importance in battles like the Field of Fire or the battle of the Trident, yet under the walls of Moat Cailin soldiers hailing from five of the seven kingdoms fought and died in a battle were almost 200000 lives were lost' the Nocturna's heir answered.

The young princes and princess's eyes widen upon hearing the numbers of the battle, and it was true the maesters and septons preferred to keep the details of the last and most massive invasion to the North vague, as to not betrayed weakness in the andal kings and the faith of the Seven.

'Well most of us had heard about the… battle of the Moat, but maybe my lord you can give us a tale from the North's perspective, as most books and maesters preferred to avoid the subject.' Tyrion asked, bringing curious looks from Eldric, Robert, Jaime and an angry stare from Cersei. However even Joffrey seem to be interested in the topic at that point.

'Well' Lord Eldric Nocturna began. 'In the centuries following the last wave of Andal incursions into Westeros, the North remained a mystery to the tall Fair Haired warriors of the Faith of the Seven. The fact that an entire nation of heathens refused to embrace the "Light" of the Seven and killed every septon sent to the North with the mission to save their souls enraged the High Septon, but the southern kings never paid much attention until the construction of the Great Northern Channel, a work of engineering second only to the Wall, that gave the North a monopoly of crossing from one side of Westeros to another avoiding the arm of Dorne and the pirates in the summer sea.'

'A summit was called by the High Septon and king Loras Gardener, who invited the Durrandons, Arryns, Lannisters, and Teagues to the meeting. He proposed a great invasion to snuff out the last bastion of the first men. He claimed that the northerners were using vile sorcery and forbidden science to enhance their kingdom, and if they were not stop, sooner or later they were to invade the South in force. But together they could bring all of Westeros under Andal rule, and the rule of the Seven. Eager for glory and the treasure of the North, as well as a few of the men being led on by zealotry, the kings agreed.'

'This planned Invasion was called The Crusade of the Seven, and its goal was to bring down the Kings of Winter and end the last refuge of the old gods.'

'Together the five kings rallied an army of over two hundred thousand foot soldiers and thirty five thousand Knights. This large force also had a considerable number of Warrior's sons and Poor Fellows, eager to kill the followers of the Gods of the forest.'

'The Invasion planned was a three pronged strike, one at the west coast of the North, another at White Harbor, and finally the main assault on Moat Cailin. King Tyrus Lannister would lead the assault on west supported by the Redwyne Fleet, the King of the Rock also hired a female warrior from the Iron islands called Asha Greyjoy who had lead raids against the North and knew the northern shores. Meanwhile King Osmund Arryn II was to lead the attack on the eastern coast of the North. And finally, King Loras, King Daeron Durrandon, and King Jonnos Teague would attack Moat Cailin. This Andal Coalition was called the Alliance of the Five Kings.'

'The plan seemed perfect, with absolutely no way the savage and barbaric Northerners could resist the full might of the Andal Southern kingdoms. Such thoughts would be put to rest, in the waters of the Sunset Sea, the Bite, and under the bogs of the Neck.'

'Unbeknownst to the Alliance of Five Kings, trader's ships coming and going from the south with news of war preparations as well as the reports of the spymasters of the North confirmed the threat of an invasion to the King of Winter.'

'King Maegorn Stark II prepared for war.'

'He gave orders in the west for to the Darkstarks to prepare their war frigates and to the Mormonts to prepare their long ships. In the east he commanded the fleets of House Nocturna my house, and house Manderly to gathered up in White and launch a preventive strike to the Three sisters in order to force the hand of the vale's fleet'

'While this was happening, King Beron and his sons Beron and Brandon called upon the entirety of the North gathering an army of almost 80000 men and 60 war mammoths'

'The first battle came at the Blazewater bay where a thick fog had forced the Lannister fleet to lost track and heading, while the men were confused and trying to see beyond what was 2 feet away from them, a volley of fire projectiles fell upon their ships setting panic and chaos upon the westerners. When the fog cleared the remaining Lannister's ships could at least a hundred war frigates and longships surrounding them in each side, the southern war galleries were bigger but the northern frigates were faster. When she realized she was on the losing side Asha Greyjoy commanded her ship to flee and in her escape she ran over one of the Lannister's ship, believing her ship to be one of their own the northern fleet did not chase her. King Tyrus also managed to escape but he lost more half of his fleet and despite his fury he could not denied his respect for Asha Greyjoy's cunning; claiming later that in that battle he saw as his men were turning into women and his women were turning into men.' As Lord Eldric continue Tyrion watched as Cersei actually smiled to that last remark.

'Meanwhile on the West, the northern invasion of the Sisters forced the Arryn fleet to accelerate their plans. Ser Artin Corbray and Lord Graffton were given leadership of the fleet. In the Bite the vale's fleet collided with the ships of House Nocturna and Manderly, believing they had the numbers in their side, the Valemen moved forward as the northern fleet retreated. As they cornered the remaining northern ships near the shores of one the islands it seem like victory was theirs, until one by one their galleries got stuck in the low sea floor or even ship wreak with the rocks in the bottom. Lord Brandon Manderly had chased a few pirates from the sisters before, and he knew of a shore with very low depth sea floor were the pirates often took shelter in order to outmaneuver enemy ships. The larger Vale galleries had a very deep hulls while the northern galleries were built to sail through rivers and channels with ease, and as the southern fleet was trapped the rest of the northern fleet came, turning the battle into a massacre.'

'Finally completely oblivious of the disastrous defeats in the east and west, the massive andal army commanded by three kings was making its way through the swamps of the neck. And in every step they were harried by the crannogmen. Arrows tipped in multiple types of poison, some capable of killing a man in seconds, others that prolonged the pain by days hit the advancing army from the deeps of the trees, to the point where all the men slept in chainmail in order to avoid the poison darts and arrows. Any man who left the road in an attempt to track down the enemy vanished into the deadly swamp. Disease hit the army and little relief came as the crannogmen continuously attacked their supply lines.'

'It was said that the swamp itself turned against the invader as snakes and poisonous frogs invaded the andal's camp every night killing soldiers and knights, while the movement of mounted knights was continuously interrupted by the attack of giant lizard lions that came out of the water grabbed a horse by the leg and dragged men and beast to the murky waters, fortunately as all the knights were in armor they mostly drowned in their own steel.'

'King Jonnos claimed that the Neck wanted them dead, he was definitely right as he was the first of the kings to die when his group was ambushed by the crannogmen who littered his body with two dozen poison darts.'

'Finally after much hardships the andal army reached Moat Cailin. They had begun the march north with more than 140000 foot soldiers, 35000 mounted knights and close to 7000 poor fellows and warriors sons, and now they were 120000 soldiers, 25000 knights and 3000 warrior's sons and poor fellows with many tired, sickly and exhausted.

'In front of them the fortress of Moat Cailin looked as impenetrable as a crab's butt, and King Maegorn Stark had the fortress supplied and garrisoned with almost 15000 men. Standing on the southern wall observing the enemy army was King Maegorn Stark, with Lords Morhan and Reed by his side.'

Stepping forward with a banner of parliament, King Loras Gardener and King Daeron Durrandon approached with the High Septon and seven of the highest ranking members of the Most Devout to the walls King Loras in order to speak with the Stark king.

King Stark, this will be your only chance to save yourself, your House, and your people. Surrender here to us now and renounce your tree gods. Became one with the true gods, the Faith of the Seven who are one. Burn your white trees and embrace the light of the seven, and we the kings of the Reach, Vale, Riverlands, Westernlands and Stormlands shall recognize your house as rulers of the North, also the High Septon has agreed to grant a pardon to your ancestor Theon the heretic wolf for committing crimes against the faith. Surrender and your sons and the sons of your lords shall receive knighthoods while your daughters will have their marriages bless by the faith. Do this now, or we will turn down the walls of this fortress and take upon ourselves to clean this savage land of abominations.

For a few seconds King Maegorn said nothing then to everyone surprise he began to laugh and soon the entire fortress was laughing alongside him.

'I believe you did not receive the news of the attacks on the east and west, your allies had failed Andal king. King Tyrus fleet was ambushed near Blazewater bay and the fierce lion of the rock was force to flee with his tail between his leg' as he continue speaking the laughter continue and the confusion and anger in the southern group began to turn into dread. 'And in the Three Sisters my forces had completely obliterate the Vale's fleet laying the shores of the islands with their corpses. Your army is strong but I have 15000 garrison here and this fortress has never fallen, your seven cannot help you this is the domain of the old gods. You stand trapped with me and the channel to the north, and the swamps all around you, so I offer you my terms now, retreat now, ensure your men returned safe with their families and avoid more bloodshed, because if you attack I swore on the old gods you had denied that I won't have mercy, the swamps of the neck shall become your tomb and not a single one of your men will returned home.'

'It you who needs the gods mercy not us, you Blasphemous beast' the High septon declared. 'The warrior will bring strength to our swords and grant us victory, before seven days this fortress will fall, your line shall end and your trees and castles will be put to the torch'

And so following the stubborn High Septon the southern kings refused to retreat.

Six times the andals charge against the fortress, bringing their rams, stairs and siege towers and six times the northerners received them with a rain of arrows, hot oil, stones and spears. On the third day rain fell upon the castle and the andal camp, causing the siege weapons to get stuck in the mud, supplies were becoming scarce as the water and bugs had found their way to the andal food. On the seventh attack the High Septon promised a great victory and rallied the remaining warrior sons and knights in all-out attack, it was there when King Maegorn deployed his newest weapon: From the wall the men launch an endless stream of barrels filled with blue ether oil, then they threw a group of barrel with torches attached to the side, in an instant a burst of blue fire spread across the attackers as the barrels began to exploded liberating a flame as hot as a dragon's breath. The swords of the warrior were thrown aside and in their places were left only the hands outstretch for the mother's mercy as the flames consume the bodies of the members of the faith militant, the knights had it even worse as they roasted in their steel armors. King Daeron Durandon apparently died in the fire, they were never sure as they couldn't found his body, among all of the burned corpses.'

'As supplies were almost gone, and the army's moral was bordering desperation, King Loras and the High Septon tried to rally the remaining forces in a last desperate attack. Many wanted to retreat, while others weren't confident they could simply retreat as not a single scout party send south had returned.'

'Finally as the soldiers prepared for the attack, the sound of a horn came from the south, confusion turned into dread as they saw advancing towards them an army of forty thousand furious northerners with three dozen war mammoths. Lord Kaeron Nocturna my ancestor had lead his fleet to White Harbour after the victory in the Three Sisters. There princes Beron and Brandon Stark brought their army into the ships and while the andals were attacking the Moat they sailed and disembarked in the shores of the Bite south of Moat Cailin.'

'Trapped between the anvil and the hammer the aldals fought desperately to survive, the mammoths trampled through the camp and pierce the broken southern lines. Men stood their ground and they die by the sword, men run desperately and die drowned in the swamps, men beg for mercy and die, because as King Maegorn had said, he had none. King Loras Gardener died when King Maegorn lead his ten thousand men out of the Moat and attacked the back of the andal forces, the High Septon was captured and executed by King Maegorn.'

'In retaliation for the attack the northern fleets lead by princes Beron and Brandon launched attacks on Lannisport and Gulltown, while King Maegorn himself attacked Oldtown center of the faith, burning down the Stary sept and placing the banner of house Stark and the head of the High Septon at the top of the Hightower.'

'The southern kingdoms were heavily affected by the disaster that was the crusade of the seven. The Vale and Westerland lost much of their naval power but they were not heavily weaken, the reach suffered the loss of their king as well as many of their forces having to fend off incursions of the iron born and dornish men with a very weakened man power, the Storm kingdom also suffered greatly so in an attempt to regain their power they invaded the also weakened Riverlands, creating an empire that stretched as far as the Neck, until the iron born invaded as well.'

Silence had fallen upon the tent upon hearing the story of "the breaking of the seven" as the young heir had called. Cersei, Robert and Jaime were quiet, Tommen and Myrcella looked frightened as if that tale had scared them, meanwhile Joffrey seem almost amuse.

 _Seems he actually enjoyed it_. Thought Tyrion.

'The next day at midday, they reached the ancient fortress that guarded the North. Tyrion had heard much about Moat Cailin but the books and the tales did not give it justice, the castle looked as impenetrable as an old maid's cunt, with its walls reaching up to 70 meters tall, solid towers equipped with anti-siege weapons and a main door that had probably resisted a thousand rams, without so much as a dent.

Lord Morham welcome them into his castle and offered them guest quarters, with the best rooms reserved for King Robert and Queen Cersei. During his stay in the castle Tyrion became interested in the heir of Stone Haven, right after telling the story of the massacre at the Moat, the King had asked about him about his grandfather. According to the young man: Dagmar Nocturna the White Bat hero of the war of the nine penny kings and of the rebellion had now taken the black and was serving as first ranger of the Night's watch, yet he was in good health.

Robert was fond of the old bat it seems, and the young man was interesting in his way; he was not near as handsome as king Robert in his youth much less Jaime, he was a man of two and twenty with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes not much unique traits other that he was near as tall as the hound, with strong arms and heavy build. Even though he was wearing normal clothes especially design for winter's weather, he also wear steel gauntlets that had an intricate design; with three sharp fins coming from the plate probably build to stop a sword from hitting the upper arm.

Also when the party reached the Moat the man reunited with both his sister and his pet, Tyrion had read that in legends the kings of winter and their lords summoned beasts and birds to fight alongside them, he always considered that to be a legend, until an enormous grey bat as big as an eagle landed in the back of Eldric Nocturna, at first everyone though they had seen a baby dragon, only that dragon had no fur, and they have long tails and neck. The spectral bat name Nightshade as his master call him look like a grey fox without tail and wings instead of front legs. Also in one of his legs the bat had some kind of band like the one of a messenger raven, Tyrion wondered if those bats were better in delivering messages than ravens.

And while the pet was something interesting, it was the young she-bat Merya Nocturna the one who caught Tyrion and many men eyes. A young six and ten wildflower of the North, with light brown hair and blue eyes capable to drown a man in them. She was also accompanied by another pet, only that hers look smaller and younger, probably she acquired it recently.

They spend only a fortnight at the Moat before resuming their journey north. Tyrion was once again impressed by the skill and determination of the northerners upon laying eyes in the Grand Northern Channel; an artificial river connecting the White Knife with the Fever River creating a passage to connect the Narrow Sea with the Sunset Sea. The royal party made use of a system of rafts connected by ropes which the northerners called it the ferry in order to cross in only two journeys with even the wheel house making the cross.

A few days later when Tyrion though there was nothing less that could unfazed him, he was proven wrong when the royal caravan stumbled upon a herd of mammoths lay by their shepherd from house White Stone, according to their banners. The mastodonic beasts completely left the members of the royal without breath and once again Tyrion thought about the massacre of the Moat and imagine what would happen if those creatures were unleashed upon an army, could spears and arrows stop hundreds of tons flesh, could swords and shields block a hit from one of those massive tusks, could cavalry or infantry kept the line and fight as the ground trembled beneath them upon the steps of the mammoths.


	4. Eldric-1

**Chapter** **3** **:** **Eldric Nocturna, 298 AC -** **King** **'s road/ Winter City**

Despite the fact Eldric had been reticent to take on his father's orders to escort the King to Winterfell, he was now glad he had. And he was actually looking forward to arrive in Winter City, not only to visit the first men's center of culture but to meet again her distraught bastard aunt Nisai. Thinking about her almost made him laugh, it was actually ridiculous believing she was his aunt; the bastard daughter of his grandfather; the snowy sheep of the bat colony, yet she was a true Nocturna: smart, strong, determined and skilled, not to mention beautiful, just thinking about her purple eyes make him feel uneasy.

 _I can't she is family and she is barely older than my daughters._

Nisai had been born during the rebellion in Dorne where his grandfather had found comfort in one lonely donnish bastard woman with Dayne blood according to the tales. She had been brought to Stone Haven our ancestral home in Skagos, to be raised next to me and my sisters, until her fifth name day when my grandfather took the black and she was sent to Winterfell to be fostered with my grandaunt Kaina who took as her ward. As years go by, Eldric focused on his studies, training and the girls of Stone Haven, yet Saskia, Merya and him had never forgotten their little aunt, often sending letters through bats and ravens and visiting Winterfell from time to time. Now Nisai was studying to become a scholar in the grand university, a position of considerable honor and respect, scholars had always been considered the best minds of the North studying the mysteries of nature, magic and science. In Westeros no one denies that the Citadel in Oldtown is the greatest center of learning in the continent, is the grand university the true center of innovation in the known world; as maesters passed knowledge from one generation to another but they rarely add new knowledges and techniques into the libraries and laboratories of their grand center of studies while the scholars try to improve the lives of the people with any resources they have and they themselves are not bound by hard oaths that will prevent any strong men or women to continue their bloodlines, and carry on their legacies.

'Are you all right brother?' Merya asked him.

'Yes Merya I was only thinking about getting to Wintercity' he quickly answered.

'That fucking wheel house is slowing us down, does the Lannister lioness is afraid to stain her soft delicate claws with dirt' she openly said, bringing a group of laughter from their men, and a smile from Marlon Stane their guard's captain.

'Said it out louder Merya, I think they did not hear you at the Wall. Be careful with the Lannisters, remember what father always said, they may be arrogant and short sided but they are still ruthless and powerful.'

'Understood Eldric' she softly said, taking in his words. 'But remember we are in the North, and nor gold, nor beauty, nor pride makes you survive the winter.'

'Wise words my lady' a slippery voice laced with the stench of wine interrupted them, Eldric turned his head to see Tyrion of House Lannister coming through their men in his horse, looking amused.

His men all turned to him, letting the dwarf passed yet they did not turned their gazes filled with distrust and disgust for him. The youngest of the Lannisters positioned himself to the right of Eldric who had Merya at his left.

'I was amazed by the story you told us the other day, not only because you are right and in the south not much is talked about the battle at the Moat, but because you truly have a skilled tongue, the way you talked kept my niece Myrcella and my nephews Tommen and even Joffrey to the edge of their seats.'

'Thank you my lord, I have to say you also have a sharp and skilled voice when not laced with the stench of drunkenness' his men all gave a short laugh yet Tyrion's smile never faded.

'Ahh yes, sadly I am too accustomed to live with a goblet by my side, besides my brain and tongue, the gods were kind enough to gift me with a strong libber. 'That is what I do best talk, drink and know things.'

'A man of wisdom, something rare coming from a noble of a great illustrious family' interrupted Merya. 'I am guessing you had read many books through your life.'

'I am a dwarf my beautiful lady, if I had been born from a peasant family they would had left me in the forest to die, but I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Everyone needs a skill to serve their family, King Robert has his war hammer, my brother and yours have their swords' He said while looking to the great sword Eldric kept sheathed in his back. 'And I have my mind, and just like a sword needs a wet stone a mind needs books to help it keep its edge.'

For a while everyone kept quiet, seemingly lost for words. Eldric though was fascinated, his grandfather once told him that in times of strife or unrest, the outcast and outsiders were the ones who rise up to the task of bringing change and balance to the world, and this dwarf was exactly that an outsider and one of the few people in Westeros who was capable to see beyond petty pride and the arrogance of stability.

'I have to say, lord Tyrion, I like you' he smile and said, to the surprise and confuse stares of his men and sister.

'I am glad to hear that lord Eldric' Tyrion said in a kind voice. 'And I have to confess that I came to talk with you of something in particular' the doubtful uncertain tone of Tyrion Lannister draw curiosity from Eldric, it seems as if he was scared to speak. 'Most great families of Westeros claim an origin of fantastic and glorious proportions, so far old in history that no one can claim otherwise, others had simple yet noble origins, however yours family history is a true mystery, not only because unlike Valyria your ancient Republic isn't known in any book or story other than the one you provided the maesters, and no prove of its existence remains other than your family. What do you know about your ancient homeland, or your people who seem to have brought so much into the North while completely being absorb by the northerners.'

The men gaze became even colder and fearful, while Tyrion felt his blood run cold when the sharp gaze of both Eldric and Merya Nocturna was set on him, however suddenly the two enormous flying pets of Lord Eldric and lady Merya descended from the sky and landed in the back of each of their masters, after looking back to his winged companion the eyes of Eldric Nocturna regain their warmth glow and a smile appeared on his face.

'Well Lord Tyrion I don't blame you for being curious. The story of House Nocturna and the last of the republicans is not a fantastic yet rather a complicated story. The ancient republic with a name lost to history, began according to our tales as an ambitious empire that began conquering its neighbors kingdoms until like the Targaryens in Westeros they unified an entire continent that according to the stories lies beyond Essos. The empire brought peace across the land as well as trade, knowledge and progress while slavery and poverty also filled the countries of the empire; however as an emperor similar to Aerys the mad king ascended to the throne, slaves and peasants began to rebelled and soon the nobles were joining them, in order to keep the emperor in his throne the imperial council enabled the approval of a charter of rights, duties and liberties that kept a limit to the power of the emperor. The charter remained in place for decades until another mad arrogant emperor nullified it, then according to the tales one of the successors of that emperor had lost a son because of a bat. The boy had been exploring a cave that housed a colony of bats and he thought it will be fun to threw stones to the small creatures hanging in the ceiling as they sleep, by the time he reached the exit to the cave, he had over four dozen cuts and bite marks on his body, which quickly became infected so he died from the fever. The emperor enraged ordered the extermination of all the bats in the empire, with the help of the church; the institution of the main religion in the continent which condemn the bats as the dark spies and servants of demons. And so the imperial soldiers began assaulting caves and hollow trees to destroy the colonies, leading the species to the edge of extinction. But in his stupidity, the great emperor did not realized that there was a power greater than him, and greater than the god the church called upon, the power and laws of nature. Without the bats which feed on bugs most precisely locust, those swarms grew without control, millions of locusts spread across the continent destroying every square inch of harvest and every kilogram of food. Starvation ruled the continent and fear of the emperor lay way to resentment and fury. They say that when the eternal city, capital of the empire fell the entirety of the imperial family and nobility was assassinated as the peasants had seen too long as the nobility grew fatter as they starve to dead, and were not very forgiving. Instead of choosing a new emperor, breaking the countries of the empire or making a new ruling noble council the people of the empire chose a different way. After reinstating the charter of rights and liberties a new way of government was created were the laws based on birthright or blood lines were replaced by the prized of skill and ability to rule or be assigned roles. So instead of having a lifelong ruler that was to be replace by his successor after dead, the people of each corner of the newly formed republic chose their leaders through vote and those leaders chose the supreme leader referred to, as "the president of the republic." Through this new way of rule and culture the republic prospered as never before, building marvels of engineering like roads, bridges and aqueducts similar to the ones build by Valyria or by my ancestors in the North, because every ruler could not afford to became unpopular or he risked being replaced in the next election and the men and women were no longer bound to rules of roles based of birthright; even the lowliest of men could rise high in the republic as long he had enough support, coin, will and intelligence. However soon dark times came for the republic, it is said that a young radical new president dared to do what neither of his predecessors did; he allowed women to vote and take roles in government, he build new learning centers and he allowed new religions to settle in the republic. But his actions lead to the wrath of the church which had been losing its power through the ages and it was but a shadow of its former self, they rallied the lower people in revolt and a civil war erupted. Soon all the fields and lands had been set ablaze, and then as if the gods themselves were punishing us for destroying everything we had built, a long unforgiven winter fell upon the continent, risking either dead in the sea or dead by slow starvations and cannibalism my ancestors fled the continent taking as much books, knowledge, treasures and wealth we could carried on our ships.' For a couple of seconds Lord Eldric stop talking and look upon his spectral bat with curious eyes.

'But we did not abandoned our ancient homeland alone, the spectral bats which had once bestowed upon us the lesson to never forgotten the power and wisdom of nature, hide in our ships and came with us to Westeros. Bats are such fascinating creatures, are they not Lord Tyrion?' he asked the dwarf.

'I wouldn't know, I considered myself a lion, a small lion but a lion nonetheless.' Tyrion answered doubtful.

'They are a mystery to the world, they are not beast nor birds, but rather; something more, and while so many strong powerful creatures: the dragons, the giants, the direwolves had been slowly vanishing from our world, the small insignificant spectral bats had not only survive but even evolve and adapt to the coldest of winter.' He continue speaking. 'Is no mystery why, we chose it as our sigil.'

Eldric could not said anything, as in that moment the royal caravan reached a large town along the king's road called Red Tree. According to both the maps and the rest of his fellow northerners they were to reach Wintercity by tomorrow. The town was abuzz with activity, the long duration of the summer and the reports coming from the observatory in wintercity were a signal that as the Starks say: Winter is coming. In order to prepare themselves, the townspeople had called upon workers in order to expand their granaries and store more food for the long winter.

Now it was the perfect time for rest, it has been long day, soon most men gathered at the town's inn and tavern while the rest of them including the king and his new short friend headed straight to the brothel. Eldric gave orders to both Merya and Marlon to rent a couple of rooms in the inn and take the horses to the stables, while he thought it was a good time to sleep in a warm bed and not alone.

In the brothel the king shouted: "I want to fuck a true northern wild woman", bringing laughter from his men and an angry gaze from his bodyguard Jaime Lannister, the man looks like he did not enjoyed as his king insulted his sister. Despite the great number of men that came into the brothel, Eldric found a young girl name around nine and ten name days name Shyana to share his bed and bring comfort to his thoughts.

As her soft skin lay covered in sweat and she slowly drifted to sleep with her head resting on his chest, her perfect little round breast shaking with every low breath Eldric also began to fade into slumber, tired after a long day riding and an evening to remember.

At night he awakened seeing through the eyes of Nightshade as he was used to, the smell of men, smoke, wood, and horses surrounded the town like the stench of civilization. In the nearby forest instead ruled the smell of trees, grass and water mixed with the blood of his prey, he could smell the feathers of ravens, owls and sparrows, as well as the fur of rodents, weasels, and a boar, yet through all a familiar scent. He found his first prey in small yet fat rat drinking water near the stream, even the sound of running water did nothing to confuse his sharp hearing. Then the familiar scent came back driving his senses wild and another known scent came as well making the fur in his back to stand on edge.

Two creatures were coming towards him, he launch a low screech across the forest, and the sound bounce in front of him revealing two flying creatures of different shape and size heading for his position; one was an snowy owl barely bigger than him chasing the familiar creature he had smelled before, it was bat, smaller than him, perhaps a hybrid spectral northern bat, but what had drove his senses wild was the fact that it was female and it was in heat. He did not thought it for a single second, he launched himself from the tree in which he had roosted and stretched his wing flying as fast as he could but as silent as he was able. As the owl was nearing its prey a sharped claw attached to a wing came from his side and cut down the left side of its face above the beak, the owl hooted in pain, and nearly crashed into a tree as it was blinded by the blood that had smeared over its eyes. He quickly maneuvered again and launch another attack this time going for the other side cutting and biting the owl's left wing which injured crashed into the ground and fought with talon and beak against Nightshade, the owl was wounded and losing blood so Nightshade merely danced around it cutting and biting when he could, until the owl passed out for blood lost. Nightshade victorious jumped over his prey and ended its misery before cutting through the vital organs and reaching the most succulent parts.

With his stomach satiated Nightshade took fly again and began searching for his other prey, he found her roosted in a hollow tree, still scared and afraid. The female northern bat was too slow to respond and she was soon cornered by Nightshade, she was about half his size, but she would do, perhaps some of his master lust had transferred into him. Soon she was at his mercy and though she screech and fought, he easily overpowered her. Yet before he could plant his seed into his new mate, another smell came to him, a smell of white fur and the warm of the great cave beneath Stone Haven, they were a day away from Wintercity. She was near, the outcast of the colony, the only of her type. He released the northern bat, she was unworthy of his seed, and a more worthy mate was waiting for him in the great human city.

Back at the brothel Eldric awakened shocked, his sudden squeal awakened Shyana, he smiled and now reinvigorated he gave another go, this time taking her like a bull taking a cow, with her moans of pleasure awakening the men and women of the nearby rooms. By the time he was finished she looked like she had been running a race wearing an armor, exhausted but with a smile on her face, she look at him impressed before giving him a long kiss and once again both quickly fainted into sleep.


	5. Eddard-1 Jon-1

**Chapter** **4** **:** **Eddard Stark, 298 AC -** **Winterfell**

The gathering of the city council was a moment Ned did not particularly enjoy. Wintercity the de facto capital of the North hold nearly 150000 inhabitants, and ruling it was not an easy job even with a capable council. They hold meeting in the observatory an enormous building constructed by his ancestor Jonnos the wise who had also built the university and the library of the city, the purpose of the observatory was to watch the movement of the stars and the positions of the moon and sun in order to predict the coming and duration of seasons and harvesting periods. The North was a harsh unforgiven land that did not spare anyone unprepared to the coming of winter, the life of every northerner was ruled by the coming of the cold winds and the long snows so the observatory functioned as pivotal part in the ruling of the kingdom, making it the ideal location for the gathering of the city ruling council.

In the council chambers the largest of the rooms in the observatory, Ned sat at the head of the table, at his right sat Lord Governor Mikael Woods the elected governor of the city (King Jonnos Stark had once declared that having a permanent family ruling Wintercity could cause frictions between the Starks of Winterfell and the rulers of the capital, so he had established the position of Lord Governor with a system similar to the Night's watch, an elected lifelong ruler chosen by the citizens of Wintercity), so Mikael Woods had been chosen by his people to guide them in good or hard times. To the left of Ned sat his uncle Kalinos Glacies, Lord Commander of the Silver cloaks and bastard brother to his mother, Kalinos was a hard man yet also brilliant, in the North he was known as The White Fox, (perhaps as a joke to compare him to his brother Dagmar Nocturna the White bat, because of the artic fox he keep as a pet or as a title to reflect on his intelligence) through his leadership crime in Wintercity was almost nonexistent, Ned had always relied upon the council of his unofficial uncle to rule the North after the rebellion, and he will be forever grateful to Lord Glacies for it. The remaining four seats were occupied by Grand scholar Serana Reed head of the University and aunt to Lord Howland; Ser Darlon Norrey a giant of a man who was Lord Kalinos right hand; maester Holand who tended to the observatory and library; and finally Lord Steward Torhen Morros who managed most of the simple affairs of the city. Robb his heir more often than not also take part in the meetings, however this time his son was in the castle preparing for the arrival of the royal family.

The most important affair in the list besides the coming arrival of King Robert was the confirmation that the longest summer in recorded history was coming to its end, soon a percentage of the harvest will have to be storage safely in order to keep the people feed through the long winter, while the autumn harvest will have to be carefully tended. As for the arrival of King Robert, Lord Governor Mikael had prepared a celebration to welcome the royal caravan. Ned sat through the next items of the list like the new recruits of the silver cloaks, the training of their forces and the gathering of food for the celebration, listening as the city council keep the affairs of the northern capital in check, until finally exhausted he declared an end to the meeting an retreated back to the castle.

In the Godswood of Winterfell a quiet peace rule the sacred place, maybe it was thanks to the will of the gods, or maybe it was just because of the calm nature of the forest. Yet a winged shadow crossed the sky startling him, before a white spectral bat landed next to him almost lowering her head in respect. Soon the bat's mistress came with her footsteps barely making a sound in the wet grass of the Godswood, and Ned turn around to the young girl walking towards him before giving him a respectful bow.

Eddard smile, and watched as the girl visibly relaxed. Nisai Glacies his mother's ward had grown into a beautiful young woman, with her dark brown hair and her sharp purple eyes so filled with wisdom and determination.

'Lord Eddard apologize for interrupting you, but Lady Kaina ordered me to told you that the city guard has spotted the King's party arriving near Wintercity' Nisai said to him.

'Thanks Nisai, go with the rest to the courtyard to prepared for the King's arrival'

'Yes my lord'

Everyone who was in the service of the Starks was gathered in the courtyard to welcome the visitors, while the Stark family had already formed a greeting line. Eddard could see his bastard son standing behind Robb, next to the Theon, with Nisai next to Jon. Ned's mother Lady Kaina was positioned Behind Ned and next to Jon and her ward Nisai.

He did not like this formality; he preferred it simple, just like he knew life was in the North, unlike the south, "northerners do not have time to make a ritual every time they wipe their asses" as his mother had once said. He had read stories and heard tales both true and false about King's Landing, the seat of the royal family; "a city of the lies and the spies". For the southerners it was the center of the civilized world but Ned knew that beneath the flowers of the south the vipers and spiders always wait for the moment to strike at their prey.

'Where's Arya?' his wife asked 'Sansa, where's your sister?' she asked their eldest daughter, who shrugged.

Outside the walls of Winterfell the sound of cheering, drums and trumpets elevated through the city, the gathering and welcome party to the King in the city had been enormous. Lord Governor Woods had told Ned that he was gonna show to the arrogant Lannisters that had come with Robert, the true wealth and power of the North and the strength of the northern capital.

Riders with banners went through the gate leading to the courtyard and, at the same moment, Arya appeared, wearing her cloak and a helmet, scooting past her parents to get in the receiving line. Jon smirked at the sight of his baby sister wearing a helmet and not even Robb could suppress a smile.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?' her father stopped her and took her helmet. Arya, disappointed, went and stood next to Bran, pushing him roughly aside.

'Move!' she snapped at him.

A tall mounted knight wearing a black armor and a dog shape helmed crossed the entrance followed by a blond boy, riding on a dark brown horse, looking tired, but arrogant. Ned recognized him immediately as Joffrey Baratheon, the eldest child of Robert and Cersei Lannister and the heir to the Iron Throne. How many times he had heard Sansa speaking with admiration about him, referring to him as a gallant and valiant prince, and he did not have the heart to break her dreams and telling him the confirmed rumored nature of the boy and her mother. The prince obviously had the air of the spoilt child that treated everyone else as unworthy of his attention.

 _And Sansa dreams of becoming his Queen? What is this girl only thinking?_ Ned did not like to think about that.

Apparently, Robb had the same thought, for he threw a brief look at his sister and then at Joffrey. The royal carriage hosting the queen and her other children lumbered in, and afterwards, surrounded by more riders, marched King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men. Everyone knelt with respect in front of him as a squire helped him to dismount his horse. Ned had to admit he was kind of disappointed Robert his brother in all but name had turned from a gallant and handsome warrior into a fat drunkard, the king walked at them and signaled for them to rise.

'Your Grace' Ned greeted him.

'You've grown fat' was Robert's answer, Ned could see the irony of the statement and look Robert from toe to head, and so both of them started laughing. After some moments, they stopped and Robert turned towards Catelyn.

'Cat' he hugged her and, after he released her, ruffled Rickon's hair, who stood next to his mother.

'Your Grace'

'Nine years' the king spoke to Lord Stark again. 'Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?'

'Guarding the North for you, Your Grace' Ned told him pleasantly. 'Winterfell is yours'

Two children, Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella, exited the coach, and then their mother, Queen Cersei of House Lannister. Ned looked at them closely it had been years since the last time he had lay eyes on them; Cersei as expected look beautiful and royal, with her straight stature and the luxurious clothes, yet she, like her eldest son, had something arrogant, cold and even cruel on her. She was the exact opposite from her husband, who was fat and had a red face; all of her three children, on the other hand, had inherited the Lannister looks, blond-haired as they were.

'Where's the Imp?' Arya hissed and both Nisai and Jon had to hold back a laughter at the characterization of Tyrion Lannister, the queen's younger brother.

'Will you shut up?' Sansa scolded her angrily and looked in front of her again.

'Who have we here?' Robert had left Ned and now greeted the children, shaking Robb's hand. 'You must be Robb' he said and the young man nodded courtly. 'My, you are a pretty one' he commented when he saw Sansa and then stood in front of the other Stark daughter. 'Your name is?'

'Arya' she simply told him, but she tried, at least, to give a kind tone in her voice. Robert nodded and approached Bran.

'Ooh. Show us your muscles' he said and Bran obeyed. 'You'll be a soldier'

Among those escorting the royal family a Kingsguard had just removed his helmet; Ned recognized immediately; Jaime Lannister better known as the Kingslayer, for he was the one who had killed the Mad King, as expected not even the years had made him lost the Lannister looks of arrogance and stupid pride.

'That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother' Arya spoke again, only to be cut off by Sansa.

'Would you please shut up?'

Queen Cersei was now the one who approached the greeting line and, with the hint of a smile, offered her hand to Lord Stark, who bowed and kissed it.

'My Queen' Ned addressed her and now Cersei truly smiled, kindly, yet formally.

'My Queen' Lady Catelyn also said with a deep curtsey.

'Take me to your crypt' King Robert ordered. 'I want to pay my respects'

'We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait' his wife told him, but he ignored her as if she was a common servant girl.

'Ned' he only said and the two men took their leave. Even though Ned was grateful to Robert for remembering after all those years, he felt somehow sorry for the humiliated queen; arrogant and cruel or not, he did not deserve to be treated that way by her own husband.

'Where's the Imp?' Arya asked again and, this time, Nisai chuckled softly. Jon nudged her gently to silence her, although he was smirking as well.

Ned guided Robert to the entrance to the crypt, from there both men descended into the underground tunnel and walked towards the statue of Lyanna, so deep beneath the earth it was very cold and dark so Ned took a torch in his hand.

'By the mother Ned, I had heard before that your castle was surrounded by a city but I did not imagine that you have a city almost as big as King's landing in the center of your kingdom.'

'King's landing your city has above half a million people, Wintercity has less than 150000.'

'Haaa true. But I have to admit that I am at a loss for words regarding your country, Seven kingdoms yet yours it almost as big as the other six combined. We crossed many towns and small castles coming here, your people seem shy yet very working type, many towns were in construction and the harvest must be at top shape with the amount of food they were storing.'

'Our last report of the observatory said that my family is right once more: Winter is coming, and seeing as this has been the longest summer in history, we can guess that a long winter will be arriving sooner or later. My people will be prepare.'

'By the gods, and I though the snow we have already seen was too much, I dare not to think what all of this will look in winter.'

'Better not think about it, your grace.'

Soon before they had even reached the statue of Lyanna, Robert confirm Ned's suspicions, he was to be named new hand of the King. The news of Jon Arryn passing was disturbing but Ned was more unnerved by the fact that the last Stark to have hold the position of hand had been his ancestor Lord Cregan Stark known as The Kingslayer and Queenmaker for helping Queen Rhaenyra in achieving victory in the war known as The Dance of the Dragons. Queen Rhaenyra was a good queen, but she and her first hand Colys Velaryon did not gathered enough support to keep her hold on the iron throne. The Hightowers humiliated in the war funded their opposition and ensure her realm remained unstable, when both of her eldest sons died in the assault on the Dragon pit, and her other son Joffrey was sent to the wall after killing every member of Aegon's family with the exception of his only daughter she dismissed Colys Velaryon and summoned Cregan Stark as her hand. Cregan sent his and the Velaryon fleet to put a blockade around Oldtown until Lord Hightower surrender two of his children as hostages in order to keep house Hightower in check. He improved the lives of the common folk with new infrastructure programs in the Crownlands, Riverlands and Reach, and he made use of his allies across the Narrow Sea like the bravossi to improve commerce in Westeros. However he was never able to turn his daughter into the next queen of the Seven Kingdoms nor stop the Faith from spreading lies and slanders about him.

The last thing Eddard want was to be name Hand of the King, but that was not near as troubling as embracing a match between his daughter Sansa and the crown prince.

 **Jon Snow, 298 AC -** **Winterfell**

There were times in Jon life although there were not many, when he was glad to being a bastard. That night in the feast celebrating the arrival of the King feel like one of those. While his siblings sat in the main table next to their parents, grandmother and the royal family, he sat in one of the nearby tables next to Nisai, Eldric and Merya Nocturna, and his great uncle Kalinos Nocturna among other guest of honor mainly young knights and nobles. Beneath the table Ghost was eating the leg of a lamb, again Jon was glad that nobody pay attention to his wolf pup, while his siblings had been forbidden for bringing their pets to the great hall nobody mentioned his.

Also he felt like the company around him was better, also there were few times when Jon remember seeing Nisai so happy. He was not surprised, when word came that the heir of Stone Haven and his young sister were coming to Winterfell, both Nisai and Jon were exited. Jon knew that Nisai during her initial years growing up in Stone Haven had come to see Eldric the young bat as a sort of older brother, even though the older young man was her nephew.

Then Lord Dagmar Nocturna, Lord of Stone Haven and hero of both the rebellion and the war of the nine penny kings took the black and left his title to his son and their ancestral sword to his grandson, while also sending his bastard daughter to Winterfell to be raised as a ward to Jon's grandmother. At first Nisai was a scared little girl who miss her home and her family, refusing to abandon her room in Winterfell and spend most of the day reading books, but Jon and her eventually became friends, as both were outcast and outsiders to their own families. They were also very similar having the same age and having their name days with only one moon apart, she also had something of a Stark in her with her dark brown hair so similar to his, but her purple eyes were unique to the North. Jon was as close to Nisai as he was to his youngest sister Arya, they both had grown up together, learn together and even train together, as Nisai was perhaps the best archer in Winterfell and probably one the best of Westeros, she could shot a flying raven with a single arrow. But they had always been friends yet nothing more, they respected each other to much to become lovers and to risk losing their friendship.

Jon remember a particularly unpleasant moment in which Theon Greyjoy his father ward while drunk had shouted in the middle of a dinner that if Jon was a true man he should had bedded Nisai a long time ago, Jon sucker punched Theon so hard that the ironborn had lost one tooth and remained out cold for the rest of that day, Theon never made another comment like that again.

And while Nisai was brilliant in topics like history, languages and mathematics, and her skill with a bow was unmatched; Jon had grew to become into the one of the best swordsmen in Winterfell, he also knew how to track preys, fight while riding in a horse and was very good in history and philosophy according to his grandmother. However even more impressive than her skill with a bow, Nisai had a pure talent for singing and playing the lute, she could enrapture a hole room fill with people with her voice, something that had Sansa more than once green with jealously.

The Nocturnas were occasional guests of Winterfell just like any other northerner house, they often came bearing gifts for their "aunt" like the white bat Nisai had managed to train or her golden bow. Jon also enjoyed when the bats came to visit the home of the wolves, as he had befriended Eldric Nocturna during their combat training, Robb and Theon can barely keep up with the older warrior who had earned his title "the Silver Bat" during his time fighting ironborn in the invasion of Harlaw, yet Jon could hold his own against the fierce bat, something that had given Jon a little bit of pride in his skills. One time Eldric came carrying the ancestral valyrian sword of House Nocturna and show it to them; Brightwing was a magnificent great sword barely smaller than Ice, yet just as impressive, it was a valyrian blade with a hilt of ivory made from whale bones decorated with heads and wings of bats, also the edge was not completely clean as in the lower side of the sword lay a serrated edge, according to Eldric it was design to prevent the blood of the enemy from reaching the hilt and weakened the hold of the hand, while also serving as a mean to catch the enemy's blade and force your way out of a sword hold.

Another guest sat in the table was his great uncle Kalinos, the Lord Commander of the silver cloaks and trusted advisor of his father. The man in more than one way had become Nisai's true father figure while Jon's grandmother acted as her mentor, Jon admire and respected Lord Kalinos because he was a bastard like him, and had worked his way towards an impressive position and respect in Wintercity, while also having a family and siring a daughter Daresa Glacies, Nisai's cousin and also another friend of both Jon and Nisai.

As Nisai and Merya talked about the prince and Sansa both speaking with clear disgust in their voices, Jon asked Lord Eldric about the state of the Wall and the Night's Watch, with Skagos located very near East watch by the sea, the Nocturnas were always vigilant for every wildling movement or request from the watch.

'Well our last report said that aprox. 4200 men, are stationed in The Wall, from the original nineteen castles only six remain manned by the watch today: Westwatch by the Bridge, the Shadow Tower, Hoarfrost Hill, Castle Black, Sable Hall and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. The Lord Commander is Jeor Mormont while my grandfather is the current first ranger of the watch.'

Lord Eldric was interrupted when a soldier carrying the Nocturnas bat in his cloak came to his right and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was Eldric smile wide upon hearing it.

'And speaking about my grandfather, he and a few of his black brothers had just arrived in Winterfell it seems.'

'The white bat is here?' Jon asked, Eldric merely nodded with his head.

The look on Jon's face betrayed a sense of concern that made Nisai turn to him, and gave Jon a worried sad look. Jon noticed her, she knew what he was thinking, as they both had been discussing this before. Yet before she could say anything to Jon, Robb came next to them and look to Nisai.

'Excuse me Nisai but my family and I have a request, we were wondering if you could give us and our guests the privilege of hearing one of your songs.' It seems Robb was actually nervous in asking her, Theon would have never carried the balls to do it, even the arrogant ironborn was aware of how protective Jon Snow and Eldric Nocturna were of Nisai.

Nisai refused with her head, however Robb did not gave up.

'Come on, sing' he said out loud, a few of the men around also join in the request, turning it into a chorus.

'Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing' people around said.

Finally Nisai stand up and signaled for one of the servants to bring her lute.

A few minutes later at the request of the king and Lord Eddard the hall kept quiet. Nisai walked to the center of the hall carrying her lute and sat in a chair left for her, she looked so beautiful that she caught the eyes of everyone in the hall.

'In honor of our great King, Robert Baratheon who has grace us with his presence, I would like to play a love song of my own writing, I hope every one of you enjoy it.'

She started playing the lute, checking every tune carefully at first, then the song began:

These scars long have yearned for your tender caress

To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own

Rend my heart open, then your love profess

A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone

You flee my dream come the morning

Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet

To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy

Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep

The wolf I will follow into the storm

To find your heart, its passion displaced

By ire ever growing hardening into stone

Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace

You flee my dream come the morning

Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet

To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy

Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep

I know not if fate would have us live as one

Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound

The wish I whispered, when it all began

Did it forge a love you might never have found?

You flee my dream come the morning

Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet

To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy

Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep

When she was finished the whole of the great hall erupted in cheers and applauses, even the Lannister queen was applauding although her eyes were as cold as ice, prince Joffrey had a huge grin in his face, and all of Jon's siblings and Theon were on their feet although Sansa had an unamused look in her face, and King Robert was also smiling but beneath the smile he look like he was keeping a deep sadness in him.

Finally Nisai returned to her seat with everyone congratulating her in her way to the table, Jon, Eldric, Merya and Lord Kalinos smile received her with a smile on their faces.

'Beautiful song' Lord Kalinos asked.

'Yes, it is called The Wolven Storm, I wrote it about the love of King Robert and Lady Lyanna Stark.'

'I believe you just made the king weep, not many people can claim that, Nisai' Eldric added.

'You were impressive, I believe you know the eyes of every men in this hall if you did not have them before' Jon said, with some uncertainty in his voice.

Soon Jon remembered what he was thinking before, apologizing with Lord Eldric; Lord Kalinos; Lady Merya and Nisai. He raised from his sit, and claiming he had drink too much and needed fresh air he began walking out of the hall, with Ghost and Nisai following him.

'Are you sure about this Jon?' Nisai asked him once they were out in the courtyard.

'Yes I am Nisai, one day Robb will be Lord of Winterfell, Sansa may be queen and you will be a respected scholar, is time for me to find my own path and something tells me the Night's Watch is that path. So I need to talk with your father and request him the chance to join them.' Jon declared.

'I understand' she said before hugging him, Jon returned the hug. 'Gods, I am gonna miss you, and Arya, Bran and Robb are gonna miss you, so much'

'How very touching' a voice said, startling both of them and making them break the hug. In a corner Jon and Nisai saw Tyrion Lannister, the "Imp", walking with a goblet in his hand.

'Hello my lord, is there a problem' Nisai quicly asked.

'You are the daughter of Dagmar Nocturna the white bat who is in the Night's Watch, are you not?' the dwarf asked. Nisai merely nodded with her head.

'What are you doing back there?' Jon demanded to know.

'Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the Wall'

'You are Tyrion Lannister' Jon stated. 'The queen's brother?'

'My greatest accomplishment' Tyrion answered and Nisai chuckled. Eldic had told her that what the youngest Lannister lacked in height, he had in intelligence and now these rumors were more than confirmed. 'And you are Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?' he said looking to Jon.

'Lord Eddard Stark is my father' Jon said proudly.

'And Lady Stark is not your mother' Tyrion replied. 'Nor Lady Nocturna was your mother' he said looking to Nisai. 'Making you bastards. Let me give you some advice, bastards. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you'

'What the hell do you know about being a bastard?' Jon lost his temper to that.

'All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes' Tyrion revealed before departing.

'Eldric was right, he is an interesting character said Nisai trying to lighten up the mood. She was successful Jon actually smile.

'Well I guess it is time' he said turning into a sad but determined expression.

'I will come with you, I haven't seen my father in a long time' Nisai said and smile to him.

So they walked together as if they were brother and sister towards the guard post were the White Bat had gathered with his men.

 **Note: when thinking about the armor of a warrior of House Nocturna look for a Batman armor of game of thrones, and when imagining Brightwing think about Apoleon's sword from For Honor.**

 **The song here is prissila's song from the Witcher 3, I putted because it was very appropriate for the stage in this part.**

 **I do not own the song or Game of Thrones.**


	6. Catelyn-1Kalinos-1

**Chapter** **5** **:** **Catelyn Stark, 298 AC –** **Wintercity**

 **I bet you thought that I had abandoned this story. Sorry I had been very busy with college and work, but I had been studying story building in my free time while also researching for this and other stories.**

 **First I would like to explain that my experiment with this story was to see how a house from a more advanced civilization would affect the world of A Song of Ice and Fire in long term. House Nocturna are an advanced people that have adapted to a world that does not produced technological, social or cultural leaps in thousands of years, her main goal is to break the barrier that this world has maintain around human progress for millennia and every part of their long time plan is a means to do so. I hope that you enjoy this story and keep in patience for updates, as this is a hobby for me, and a mean to improve my English and writing.**

The great bathing halls of Wintercity were one of Catelyn's favorite places in the city that had become her home. King Brandon Stark the Water bringer had make use of the hot springs that lay beneath the land of Winterfell and the installation of heat-bearing generators which made use of blue ether oil to heat water and fueled the bathing house, to develop the even now remarkable building.

The bathing halls were divided into three buildings, the largest one serve as a hall for the common folk, workers and citizens; the second building in size serve as the bathing hall for the soldiers and silver cloaks, so it also included a yard for training and exercise; finally the smallest building serve as the bathing place for nobles, lords and ladies, also each building with the exception of the second was divided into two sectors, one for men the other for women.

The noble hall was more luxurious than any other construction in the city outside Winterfell, according to the maesters the hall had been refurnished during the reign of King Jorah Stark the golden wolf who was the wealthiest of all the kings of winter in history, and who had also taken a Lannister girl as a wife. As Catelyn walked through the hall several noble girls bow in respect to the lady of Winterfell, finally she reached a secluded area of the hall which she had reserved for her alone.

As she undressed the weight of all the thoughts in the last week came down on her shoulders, it was far too much in far too little time: Ned was going south to become the new hand of the king, Sansa, Arya and even Bran were going with him (she could not bear losing her girls and sweetest of boys), Jon Snow was going to the Wall (in other times that would had actually made her happy but she knew the truth about Jon and despite her initial dislike for the bastard she had grown to care and respect the boy, much more than she did Theon Greyjoy his eldest son best friend) and she was actually worried about both Jon and Robb, the night's watch was not an easy life and Robb was smart, yet Jon was more level headed than him. The most concerning of all was the letter her sister had sent to her, if it was true that Jon Arryn had been murdered and the reports from her godmother's spies said it was not unlikely then his husband and children were in an enormous danger.

As she climbed down into the hot water pool, her body and mind relaxed. According to the scholars the waters from Winterfell hot springs had healing properties, the boiling rich in minerals water help muscles and bones to heal themselves while the steam and salts in the air help to avoid cold and disease.

Despite the danger her husband and children were getting into, she was confident in one thing: that her godmother would move heaven and earth to keep them safe. Lady Kaina Stark or Nocturna actually the last lady of Winterfell was a broken woman the first time Catelyn met her. Born in the second most powerful house of the North and the most mysterious house of Westeros she had become the lady of Winterfell by marrying Lord Rikard Stark, giving the man three healthy and strong boys, and one beautiful and strong willed daughter according to all tales. Then came the tourney of Harrenhal and the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark, and the Mad King who had her former betrothed Brandon arrested. When Aerys sent word to Winterfell for Lord Rikard to come to the capital in order to speak in defense of his heir, she begged her husband not to go alone but rather sent the entirety of the great northern fleet to King's Landing in order to scare the mad Aerys to returned their son and daughter home, but her husband refused and declared that he was not going to start a war with the king, but rather present his case as warden of the North.

In the end neither Rikard nor Brandon returned home, and so the North under the leadership of Eddard Stark the man who will later become her husband, rallied an army of 60000 men and crossed The Neck joining the armies of the Vale, the Riverlands and the remaining Stormlanders under the command of Robert Baratheon. Despite the fact that the royal army had been reinforced by 30000 reachmen their combine forces smashed through Rhaegar's army in the Trident and achieved complete victory.

Meanwhile in the North Lady Kaina had declared vengeance for her husband and son, so she sent the northern fleet to Storm's End in order to break the blockade and resupplied the siege fortress. Meanwhile her spies and agents sent reports of the capital and the movement of Lord Tywin Lannister, they say she actually laugh upon hearing news of the sack of King's Landing, however Lyanna's death broke her. She remained in depression for two years before hope came in the form of two boys and two girls: Robb her first son; Jon Snow and Serana Benjen's daughter, all were the first of her grandchildren; and finally Nisai her niece and ward. After that she began her efforts in advising Eddard in how to rule the North, she had Wintercity's council renewed, instating her bastard brother Ser Kalinos Glacies as Lord Commander of the silver cloaks and making use of her contacts both in Westeros and the free cities to have the northern commerce booster further. To both Catelyn and Ned's concern she also took part in an expedition north of The Wall composed of member of the night's watch, scholar high guild and soldiers of house Nocturna to improve the information about the wildlings. After a few months she returned with two direwolves pups, which became her pets and bodyguards. Now her children also have their own direwolves, if they were to become as loyal and fierce as her godmother's wolves were, her children will never be easily threatened.

As Catelyn's entire body further relaxed thanks to the warm massage of the water, she began to think that her concerns were unfounded, after all according to both her uncle Bryden's letters and the reports from the capital, her poor little sister had been driven to the edge of insanity because of all her miscarriages, still born children and fragile mental state; Catelyn was worried about her, however the North was too far from the capital to make a simple visit. She would need to visit her in the Eyre one day, hopefully accompanied by her children.

Later that day as her husband accepted the position of Hand of the King, Catelyn invited the queen to the bathing halls with their children if she desired it. However Cersei Lannister cordially declined, after watching her sons and the two royal princes training in the yard, Catelyn felt a deep amount of pride in seeing Robb easily defeating the arrogant prince Joffrey and Bran easily overpowering the little prince Tommen, she had raised her children well, Arya had abandoned her sewing lessons in order to watch the duels, but for this time Catelyn forgave her young daughter for that.

Meanwhile Sansa and the girls were discussing the marriage between her eldest daughter and the crown prince. Sansa's cheeks became as red as the heart tree's leafs when Jeyne Poole speak that their children were gonna be beautiful, gold hair princes, as brave as lions and strong as direwolves. Her daughter smile to the words of her friend but both Catelyn and Nisai exchange worried looks, they were both worried. Sometimes Sansa was even blinder than the bats of house Nocturna, years of knight tales had left her a little naïve perhaps. Catelyn was hopping that she was not to suffer for it.

As Ned and King Robert alongside Robb and Theon went for a hunt, she headed to her godmother's room in order to speak with her.

'My lady' she began upon entering the room.

'Please Catelyn, you have been the lady of this castle for eighteen years, there is no need for that formality' the old woman replied, while she remained sit in her desk.

With a move of her hand she signaled Catelyn to take a seat.

'What has been troubling you Cat?'

'It is about the letter from my sister and the whole affair about Jon Arryn's passing, which led to Ned becoming the next Hand of the King. You are far wiser than I, don't you believe there is a dangerous situation brewing in the horizon.'

The old wolf matriarch smile, showing that despite her age, her teeth remain white and uncrooked.

'Of course I see how fragile the situation is' she said. 'In King's Landing the Lannister had been grasping for powers for years, the crown prince is a weak prick, her mother is a bitch and according to my spies the crown is heavily indebted to both Lord Tywin and the Iron Bank. However Tywin Lannister is many things yet not stupid or careless. Do you know when the king announce his intention to march north, I actually send a raven to Casterly Rock to invite him to Winterfell as well to discuss possible marriages arrangements or trade accords in order to ensure the North remain in a position of power.'

Catelyn look to her godmother in disbelieve, processing what she had heard.

'I wanted to arrange a marriage between Jon and her bastard niece Joy Hill, however he declined the offer in the end, it seems he wish to see how everything builds up in the capital with Ned as Hand.'

'I see' Catelyn answered. 'But inviting Lord Tywin to our home, it isn't that far too dangerous'

'Lord Tywin would never move against us in our home, it is against the laws of guest, and he would never put himself in danger while all his children and grandchildren are in the same place.' Then lady Kaina turn back into a pile of letters in her desk. 'I also received a letter from an ally in the Capital, Ned would need all the support he can get in order to navigate the labyrinth of intrigue and political backstabbing that is the court.'

Catelyn shifted in her seat, things were getting very complicated, very quickly.

However both women turn into the room's door when they heard loud quick footsteps outside of it. Not a moment latter, Jon Snow barge in, with a very scared and sad expression on his face. Catelyn had never seen the boy so shaken, Jon turn to his grandmother and then back into Catelyn with surprise flickering in his eyes before quickly returning to his shaken state.

'What is it Jon?' asked Lady Kaina, Catelyn and her exchange looks.

'Grandmother, my lady' he said turning back to Cat. 'Is Bran… he… was climbing and… he fell from the tower.'

Catelyn's heart stop beating, time had stop, a million thoughts ran through her mind in an instant. She felt as she was about to faint.

 **Kalinos Glacies, 298 AC -** **Winterfell**

The white fox they called him. The bastard brother of the great Lord Dagmar Nocturna the white bat, hero of the War of the Nine Penny Kings. He was forty and five years old practically nearly 20 years younger than his half-brother or his half-sister Kaina, his mother had been a young spear maiden from a skagossi clan in the North, he had been born almost at the same time his brother and sister had children of their own.

Yet despite the laws of birth, he consider himself nothing less than a Nocturna, he was a Glacies, the ancient republican word for ice, he was a northerner and a warrior pure and simple. As he grew up, men were impressed by his skill with a blade, quick hand, and his even quicker mind. Kalinos was still wetting the bed when his sister had been married to the Lord of Winterfell and his brother had children of his own.

His grandmother a woman of almost eighty years old had taught him, how to read people, understand their motivations and how to manipulate people. His mind, his blade and his senses were his tolls. In Westeros a man of noble birth had his place in society lay out for him perhaps even before coming into the world, Kalinos had the most dangerous power of all, the freedom of choice. When he was young his father had installed him in a position on Stone Haven's guard. As a guard he fight alongside some remarkable men, the best of the skagossi, who unlike the rest of their people spoke the common tongue, while the entirety of his people spoke only the old wildling tongue. The Nocturnas themselves encourage the use of the old tongue as a way to ensure the skagossi remember their roots. After all in the old tongue "Skag" means stone and land is "os", Skagos was the land of stone, an island rich in metals, rock, and ice, a hard land that breeds hard men. Most southerners forget that there were not the andals that discover Westeros, even if someone tells them that west, is "wester" in the old tongue. But one of the most important reasons why his family's house maintain the old tongue as the main language in their island was in order to keep their people loyal, after all how can you make a man to betray their leaders when he cannot understand you and his tongue is not known by anyone south of the Wall.

In later years he had joined his brother in an expedition north of The Wall, learning how to track and how to move in silence to ambush a prey, how to read the stars in order to find his way home. When his father die, his brother assumed the role of Lord of Stone Haven leading the people of Skagos, Kalinos always stood next to him, learning what he could, yet he had learn how to make things different than his war mongering brother; while Dagmar use treats and strength, Kalinos use his tongue and his sight of small details to bend people to his side, to reveal the truth or manipulate it. As he grew older, so did his skills became sharper, he was nearly unbeatable with the sword, he could understand people passions and demons to predict their moves and he became a great player of sitrang or cards. When his brother announce his intention to take the black, he sent Kalinos to Wintercity; when he arrived in the northern capital there were no words to describe his amazement from the large city, even thought it was not much larger than The Night city in Skagos.

He had been born and raised in the only true settlement of Skagos. When his ancestors first arrived in Skagos they build a small town on the edge of a cliff, in order to survive the winter they dismantled their ships and gathered materials to build three steam generators design to produce heat for the growing town. Then another of his ancestors, dig a small channel through the city to gather water and redirected to the homes and greenhouses in the outskirts. No matter how long or terrible a winter could be, as long as the generators powered by coal, wood or blue ether remained operational, the city would stay warm. In the great city of Skagos which holds nearly 80000 people, the people live under the shadow of Stone Haven the massive castle, which house Nocturna had built for themselves in the cliff, while the heart of the city stood as the main plaza were the river severed the land in two, with the generators on one side and the Godswood on the other, as a symbol of the union between the ancient traditions of progress and industry of the republic, and the old gods of the North. However the castle of Stone Haven was the only remarkable construction of the Night city, Winter city instead was divided into three sides; one neighborhood hold the University, the Observatory and the great market; another hold the bath house and the main barracks of the Wintercloaks; and the last hold the city's own heat generator and foundry were the blacksmith work to design and forge weapons and tools; with the unconceivable ancient castle of house Stark, Winterfell in the center of all.

Yet the greatest surprise had been his sister Kaina he had no seen her in decades and time had been cruel for her, she told him she and his son the new warden of the North needed someone they could trust, someone with a clear mind and good understanding of conflicts to assume command of the Silver Cloaks, Wintercity's watch. So Kalinos accepted, he worked for years in order to gain the respect and admiration of the watch, through his skills he ensure that almost every crime in winter city was not left unanswered. And from time to time he also advise his nephew, Lord Eddard in how to deal with both political and personal issues. In time Kalinos had also found love and taken a wife for himself, now he had two strong sons and one beautiful daughter, however he considered Nisai her child as well; the young bastard offspring of his brother and ward of his sister, a beautiful girl with a voice capable of enrapturing an angry bear and a mind as sharp as a valyrian blade. As time progressed and Kalinos settle in his position as Lord Commander of the Silver Cloaks, establishing a home for himself and his family in Wintercity he had also grown attached to the Stark children particularly Jon Snow; the bastard boy reminded Kalinos of himself, so he had help the boy in numerous occasions to improve his skill with the sword or to lose his fear for women. The arrival of the king do not impressed him, the city of Winter was not stranger to celebration or feasting.

It was during the turn of the year two decades ago that he met his wife. He had arrived in Wintercity only a few months ago, and he was only two and twenty of age at the time, while he was patrolling the outskirts of the city during the release of the floating sky lanterns which represent the souls of the dead, he saw Fareah for the first time. Such a beautiful raven hair girl attracted his attention, she was nine and ten, standing next to her family. When Kalinos gathered the courage to talk to her, she was adjusting the cords of her sky lantern before releasing it next to the other hundreds that had also prepared theirs, in the great display of lights that crown every year's end in the northern capital. And so every year turn had become a special occasion for Kalinos Glacies.

Yet as the Starks say winter is coming, and dark times may be coming to the Westeros and the North especially now with the death of the hand of the king. As to prove his fears right, a few hours ago Bran a little boy he had known since birth had fallen from one of the towers he had been climbing for years, every instinct in Kalinos's soul was telling him something was wrong, that this was not a simple accident.

Fortunately Kalinos was in Winterfell at the moment of Bran's fall. His brother had invited for a drink in order to talk to catch up, at the request of his brother Kalinos had also brought his eldest son Andreus with him, his brother wanted to see his nephew.

The main hall was mostly empty when they gathered to drink, Andreus was excited to see his uncle again and to hear about the rumors of the new King beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder who was gathering many if not all of the Wildlings tribes for an attack on the Night's watch. Despite the dangers his confident that the black brothers and the rest of the North could push back any assault by the wildlings. Time in the far north had been hard for Dagmar, he was a man on his 60s that look tired and barely keep any of that fire of youth that Kalinos had grew up seeing in him.

After Andreus took his third mug of ale, Kalinos decided it was time to leave, before a Winterfell's guard told them about Bran.

The three of them went to see Lady Kaina in order to cheek the current state of Bran, his brother and his son stayed with her, while Kalinos went to look the place of the accident. Arriving in the broken tower a few minutes later.

'Time to work.' He muttered to himself as he'd crouch low to examine the area. 'Blood splatter matches for a fall, yet not from tripping, I will have to cheek on Bran to see if he any type of injury in his hands that indicated he panicked and tried to grab desperately.' He muttered as he noticed the impact spot being a jutting piece of stone in the center of the rubble pile. 'More fitting for a high fall, explain the focus point too.'

His gaze looked up to the ruined tower, noting the viable heights that could explain the landing spot. 'Should go up there. Get an idea of where the fall happened and what caused it.' Moving around the tower, he'd find the entrance even though he was not expecting an assault, instinct force him to put his hand in the hilt of his sword. If this had not been an accident he had to be sure no one was waiting to ambush him within the ruin. Being light with his step, he'd be careful where he stepped, not wanting to ruin any foot prints in the dirt and dust. His sharp eyes focused on the ground as he'd note two sets of fresh foot prints.

'Huh...boot prints and ladies shoes. A couple? Two tracks as well leading in and out.' He muttered curiously. Pacing towards the stairs, he'd move up to the higher floors until reaching the top floor the damaged stairs reached. The area seemed clear, letting him relax as he'd sheath his blade once more. 'Foot prints leads up here.' Following it along he'd see that it ended at the corner of the room.

'Seems they cleared this spot. Set something down too, cloak or blanket. In order to lay together.' However he'd notice how the dust was spread about, giving him ideas why the cloth had been set down. 'Heh…no doubt some lovers came here for some privacy. Place is far away enough to be secluded.' He'd catch an odd scent near the spot though, something flowery. 'Perfume? Not something a commoner girl would have. Maybe a courtier or noble?' His attention moved to the nearby opening in the wall, a window that widened from the tower's neglect. Moving towards it, he'd notice bare foot prints on the ground, fitting for a man's when considering the size and shape.

'Now why did you move there for suddenly?' He'd see the prints end at the rubble window which he'd gaze out from. Looking down he'd see the spot Bran had fallen onto, the height matching for the place right where the window opening was. Stepping out carefully to the ledge, he'd notice the loosened stone where the fall happened, mainly on the edge and on the very side of the opening. Focusing he'd see the faint marks of nail scratching and hand print from lingering dust. 'Lost his grip or balance…or trying to keep hold?' Looking back at the foot prints he already questioned what was going on here.

'Alright time to review…' Pacing back towards the blanket spot, he'd think for a moment. 'A couple sneaks off here while Bran arrives unknowing. He climbs up the tower yet hears something, voice or moaning I'd guess.' Looking to the window, he'd continue. 'Climbs closer and peeks in, seeing the couple in the middle of the act. Could be he was surprised and lost his grip. Couple hears the yell and fall, man comes to check which explains the prints by the window. Still…doesn't explain why they didn't go for help or take him away. Winterfell isn't far after all.' Pausing though, he'd think over the details.

'Other possibility. Other is Bran see's the couple and his noticed. Man quickly reacts and grabs him before he can climb out of reach. Pushes Bran down to silence him before the two flee.' His gaze drifted back to the lover's spot. 'That means the couple must be someone Bran instantly recognized. Yet who could it be…' The sunlight shined in more, catching a faint gleam in the wooden floor which makes him crouch low to check. 'Pieces of hair…long and golden.' Collecting the strands, he'd examine them closely. 'Only one person at the keep with this color and lengths. Guess infidelity goes both ways between the King and Queen.' He thought about how the king had been grooming a servant in Winterfell in front of his wife during the feast. He'd pocket the hair as poof before moving back to the window.

'So the woman must be Cersei considering the hair and perfume. Just leaves us our mystery man.' However he'd stop muttering as he'd see a nearing group of riders in the distance, approaching the tower. He'd head down and back outside as the riders arrived, Rodrik being at the lead.

'Lord Commander Kalinos, I am sorry for the delay, maester Luwin is already tending to Bran. Do you found anything?' The Master-at-Arms quickly asked. 'Was it an accident? I'm surprised the boy had fallen from this tower despite its worn state, he knew every stone of Winterfell.'

Kalinos crossed his arms, shaking his head. 'I searched the inside of the tower. Seems someone was there recently, at least a few hours.' He started off. Kalinos would explained his findings yet pull Rodrik aside from his fellow guards to privately share the details about the blond hair and who he believed it to be. The knight was shocked at the idea.

'Look Lord Kalinos…what you're suggesting is…' Rodrik muttered.

'Just going off the facts Ser Rodrik. We don't know who the man was or if he pushed Bran off or not. All I can say is the clues I found suggested that outcome.' Kalinos Glacies answered back.

'Who else should we share this with?' The Master-at-Arms questioned.

'Lord Eddard and my sister for sure, yet I don't know if Lady Catelyn is fit to know this. She'll be too hasty and accuse the Lannisters.' He advised.

Rodrik was silent, yet nodded in agreement. 'She is distraught. You make a good point White fox.' Looking to the men who were fanning around the area for any other clues, he'd continue to speak. 'We'll search the area more. Maybe can find out where they were heading.'

'They'd need to horses at least to arrive separately or gone by foot. Try to check the paths leading back to Winterfell, especially one that is partly hidden.'

The Master-at-Arms nodded. 'And what are you going to do now?'

Kalinos paused looking to Winterfell in the distance, thinking in any type of injury Bran could possessed not related to his fall. 'Need to examine Bran. He could have clues on him to identify the man.'

'Agreed. You've done your part here Lord Commander Kalinos.' The two shook hands while Kalinos asked for a horse and ride back to Winterfell. 'We'll search until nightfall before returning. I'll be sure to inform you of anything new we discovered.'

Nodding, Kalinos had his horse quickly move out across the plains, heading for Winterfell in a hurry. Arriving back to the main courtyard, there was already a crowd of people gathered around, quickly chattering about what was going on. Avoiding the group, he'd head to the stables to return the horse before hurrying across the yard quickly for the Great Keep.

The guards directed the White fox to Bran's room where Luwin was treating his injuries. The bed was cleared of its fur covers and placed with clean sheets while Bran lay on his front, shirt remove which revealed the extent of his injury. His back was bruised and cut yet the lower part of his back had gash at the spine. Luwin was already stitching the wound carefully, the old man having a steady hand as he used the threat and needle. At times he'd get more ointment to clean the wound and prevent infection, correcting treating the injury.

Beside the bed Catelyn was next to Bran, holding one of his little hands while staring at his face. The boy was still unconscious yet he seemed more relaxed from his peaceful expression. The woman's face was still damp with tears, yet she had composed herself for the moment while Luwin worked. However, hearing Kalinos enter, she'd look to him. Those eyes had a mix of emotions in them, making it hard to read how she felt.

However he didn't speak to her as he'd move beside Luwin. 'How bad is it?' He calmly asked.

'The drop was a high one for sure…yet it was the landing that was the most life threatening.' The Maester muttered. 'It seems, the jutting rubble has dislocated his lower spine and cut through his nerves. I've seen men cut in such ways lose all feeling to their lower bodies in such a way.' Kalinos was silent as he'd watch the Maester finish the stitching and sigh. 'The boy may never walk again. I need to do more tests to judge his muscle reactions yet so far they don't look good. We won't know the full extent until he wakes up.'

Catelyn look at him, perhaps a little offended that he had barge in that moment. Kalinos had known her for years and respected the Lady of Winterfell despite the fact she distrust him for his bastard origins, while at first Kalinos did not like the woman who usurped his sister place as Lady of Winterfell. He sat down next to her and put his hand in her shoulder.

'My Lady I am so sorry, it is my duty as the Lord Commander of the silvercloaks to protect everyone in Wintercity, your family especially, I am sorry that neither me nor any of my men were there to keep watch on Bran. However I can promise you something; I'll do everything I can to help him and uncovered the truth on how this happened to him.'

Catelyn was silent, letting those words sink in. 'Are you saying someone caused this?' She asked in a low voice. He'd nod.

'Found clues of a couple at the tower when he was climbing. Not completely sure if they made him fall or witnessed it thought…either way they either caused it or neglected to get help.' Pausing to let the details sink in, he'd continue. 'Already have some suspects as well. Best I can say is that it was someone from Winterfell, one of the guests from the King's caravan.'

'Can you not share details with me?' She calmly asked back, trying to hold her anger and anxiety.

Kalinos was hesitant, before shaking his head. "It is too soon Lady-" He started before she interrupted him.'

'Bran is my son and I have the right to know!' She'd snap back sternly.

'And you are right but I've only started investigating. Right now your emotional and acting rash. If I told you who I believed was behind this, you'd rush off and create a scene. You'll make the real suspect be on guard and make it harder to catch them.' He calmly explained to the noble woman. 'Trust me on this matter. I've been in this city for a long time and solved plenty of crimes far more complex than this, for now everyone needs to be calm and silent on the matter.'

Catelyn seemed ready to argue, yet she'd give a deep sigh and look back at Bran. She'd gently touch his face caringly before she'd speak once more. 'Then I put my trust with you and the others. Don't let those who did this go unpunished. '

'Trust me…' Kalinos Glacies moved away from the bed, heading for the door. '…I won't.'

…

Not long after leaving the room, one of the guards approached Kalinos in the hall. 'Lord Commander, Lord Stark and King Robert have returned from the hunt.' He quickly informed him.

'Good. Tell Eddard that I'll be waiting for him at his study. We have a lot of discus.' He'd quickly tell the guard, who nodded and hurried off.

The Lord Commander of the silvercloaks paused for a moment before continuing on for the study, not letting anything else delay him. Already he'd see the door open and hearing Ned along with Robert speaking. He'd hang back as the two seemed to be arguing.

'He's my son! I can't just leave him!' Ned snapped back at the King.

'Damn it I know that Ned.' Robert sternly remarked. 'I'd be just as angry and stubborn if my own child was in that bed! Yet there is more at stake here then just your family…it's the whole damn kingdom.'

Ned was silent for a moment, before he'd continue to talk. 'You have to find someone else Robert. Cat will be devastated if I leave now and I don't think I could fulfill my duties as your Hand.'

Heave footsteps followed, no doubt Robert stepping up to Ned. 'There is no one else I can trust though. I know there are many qualified lords to choose, yet you're the only one I fully trust!' The king paused for a long moment before speaking. 'We'll delay our journey for a few days. That should give you time to think this over and sort matters with your family. Again Ned…I understand family…but in the end your duty comes before all else.'

Kalinos kept hidden as the King left, although he'd wait a moment longer as Ned muttered lowly. 'Duty…the damn chain that binds us all…'

At this point, Kalinos walked into the room, making Ned look up calmly to his uncle. 'How much did you hear?' He questioned.

'About half of it.' He truthfully answered. 'Besides, I'd rather not reveal my findings to the King. This isn't a matter your friend should be involved. If anything the less people know the better.'

Eddard nodded as his uncle closed the study door and moved towards the desk which the lord stood behind. 'So tell me what you found at the tower. Every detail.'

Kalinos did so, explaining all the clues he had found. He'd reveal the collection of golden hair and explain who it was from, yet Ned's look beforehand showed he already knew.

'Who else knows?' Ned calmly asked in a low voice.

'It's just you, me and Ser Rodrik.' Kalinos calmly answered back. 'So what should we do? If Cersei Lannister was there this will…complicate things.'

Ned tapped his knuckles against the solid wooden desk, a hint of frustration in his eyes. 'Yes…which is why we have to bide our time.' He calmly stated. 'The final clue is finding out who she was with and questioning them. Whoever they are they are no doubt far less protected then she is.'

'Agreed…problem is I don't know who it can be. King came with dozens of men ranging from courtiers, knights and servants. Can't go interrogating them all without drawing attention.' Kalinos remarked back.

Ned thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. 'Her younger brother, Tyrion. You and him seem to be on good terms considering last night's feast. Jon told me you and he shared a few drinks on the table. He knows his sister well, perhaps he has an idea who she is with.'

'Kind of a stretch there. She can't be stand looking at him, much less share stories of infidelity over dinner.' Kalinos argued in a sarcastic manner.

'Jests aside, he's a perceptive individual and he is at least open towards you.' Ned answered back. 'If anyone knows the queen's secrets it be him and if not then he may know someone else who can.'

'Maybe tricky to get the details from him privately. If the queen is behind this she'll have those loyal to her keeping an eye out, especially her brother.' Yet he'd pause thinking over last night and what the dwarf had discussed. 'Yet I have one idea…'

'What would that be?' Ned questioned.

'Tyrion plans to go to the Wall soon. He'll be mostly by himself, far from any royal servants or people loyal to the queen, I could speak with my brother and accompany him and Jon to Castle Black. Give me time to figure out what he knows.' Lord Kalinos explained.

Ned thought over the details, nodding in agreement. 'It does. In the meantime I'll try to keep an eye on the queen's actions and movements. News of Bran's survival is already spreading…so if she tries anything in Winterfell, we will know.'

'Be on guard Ned. Doubt this is over.' Kalinos answered.

'I know.' Eddard muttered as his uncle moved to leave the room 'It's only just the beginning…'


	7. Tyrion-2

**Chapter 6: Tyrion Lannister, 298 AC –** **Winterfell**

 **I know, it's been some time my last update. I had been busy with college, primarily with exams and final works. And most importantly I had begun writing my own sci fi novel. Anyway this is a short chapter meant to give a heads-up regarding the next update.**

 **I also began writing a Bioshock-Mass Effect Crossover, if you are interested you can check it. So for anyone following this story, I have to confess that I will be focusing on my other story from now on, it will be a while before I can focus again on this story.**

The private dining room in Winterfell assigned for the royal family. Morning, a few days after Bran's fall:

'Are you really going to the Wall, uncle?' prince Tommen asked.

'Yes little Tommen' he answered. 'I always wanted to see the greatest marvel of engineering of Westeros and talk with the black brothers'

'Then perhaps you should consider taking the black, Tyrion' Cersei said, gaining a cold look from both Tyrion and Jaime.

'As much as I like to see the snow and the forest beyond the Wall, I seriously doubt I would be of much service to the Night's Watch. I intent to stood a top of the giant Wall and piss at the edge of the world' Cersei look at him in disgust while both Tommen and Myrcella giggle.

'A worthy endeavor Lord Tyrion' a deep voice interrupted, and through the hallways came Dagmar Nocturna, former Lord of Stone Haven and now first ranger of the Night's watch. Jaime stood up from his seat, in respect for the man, while Cersei merely stared at him.

Tyrion had seen him before during the feast. Dagmar Nocturna was sixty and nine years of age, however he look in better shape than Ser Barristan, and capable of fighting a bear with his bare hands. Tyrion's father always spoke in respect of him, as both of them had fight together in the War of the Nine Penny Kings. According to the tales he was an incredible warrior and a brilliant strategist, during the war launched a group of hit and run attacks against the Golden Company that decimated much of Maelys the monstrous scouts.

'The Wall is the largest men made structure of the world, even compared to The Great Northern Channel or the High Tower in Oldtown' Lord Dagmar declared with pride.

'Yet Casterly Rock is taller than both your wall the lighthouse on Oldtown' Cersei sentenced in a tone similar to a teacher talking to an idiot student.

'More like the hill in which Casterly Rock was built is taller than the Wall, but yes you are right your grace. Your house were true masters of taking advantage of the rich land the gods bestow upon you' He countered, looking back to Cersei with an equal smug glance. 'Ha, you remind to your mother, your grace' Cersei's eyes went wide.

'You knew our mother, Lord Dagmar?' Tyrion asked.

'Yes, I did Lord Tyrion, although I did when she was very young, back when your grandfather Lord Tytos was Lord of Casterly Rock' Tyrion and Jaime look each other. 'When I was young, my father brought me to Lannisport in order to check on the trading arrangements between the North and the Westerlands. Everyone was sure, that our investments were in danger under the incompetent leadership of 'the toothless lion' as they call your grandfather. It was during a feast in Lannisport when I first met your father and his young cousin Joana. She was such a beautiful lady even as a young girl. I also met your father in that time, he was cold even as a boy, he never smile. When I met him years later during the War of the Nine Penny Kings, he look even more determined than before to show even the tiniest gleam of emotion, even to his closest friends if he ever consider anyone a friend.'

The Lannisters just look each other, meanwhile Tommen and Myrcella look to be curious about the old black brother.

'Lord Dagmar, how is Bran, is he gonna die' Myrcella asked with a sad voice. Cercei launched a worried look to her daughter and then to Jaime.

'Apparently no, my sweet princess' he smile and said. 'He is badly injured and most probably he will never walk again, but he will live.' He said with sadness yet relief.

Tommen and Myrcella smiled to his answer while Jaime and Cersei, exchange nervous glances. 'Is it true that there are monsters, north of The Wall, Lord Nocturna?' Tommen asked, taking his mother and uncles off guard and receiving a smile from the first ranger of the nightswatch.

'Well, that is not a simple question, my young sire. I had been a ranger in the nightswatch for more than a decade and I have seen some horrific and extraordinary things but things like giants or white walkers, I can't say that I do. Yet the land beyond The Wall is a cold unforgiven place that allows not weakness and spare no one, just like winter itself. Men born there are hard and unforgiven as well, and some of them cannot be call 'men' at all.' he answered. As both Myrcella and Tommen were feeling a sting of fear because of Lord Nocturna's words a winged white creature came in startling everyone in the table before setting down in Lord Nocturna's shoulder. 'Speaking of monsters, hello Mirage, how you been? I see you have grown quite a bit' he asked the bat. Suddently footsteps were heard and a beautiful young girl came through the door, into the room.

'Father, sorry, but Lady Kaina and Ser Kalinos have been searching for you' Nisai Glacies said, as he bow to the queen and lords present.

'Ahh Nisai, yes I will go as soon as I can' as he was about to leave, he look back to the little white bat and returned to his seat at once. 'So my grandson told me that during your crossing through the Neck he told about the history of the Battle of the Moth. Have you ever heard the legend of the prophet of the shinning face?' he asked to the young prince and princess who just smile excitedly.

'No' Tommen simply said.

'I believe my children do not need to hear another northern story about death and bloodshed' Cersei intervene receiving a raised brow from Lord Dagmar.

'Actually, this is not a northern story, is a legacy from my forefathers from the ancient republic' he made a pause, and study the exited faces of the prince and princess, and the curious expressions of Tyrion and Jaime. 'Besides this story is also a lesson of the true meaning of power, faith and fear. It will be useful for anyone with royal blood to understand those concepts.'

'Nisai have you ever heard that story?' he asked turning back to his daughter.

'Only a few dozen times, father' the girl answer with a smile on her face.

'Come on take a sit, one more time won't hurt' the smile on the girl's face vanished.

'Father please, it not appropriate for a girl barely above common born to sit with royalty' Cersei gave her a cold glance, which Nisai Glacies simply shrugged off.

'You southerners and all your rules' he answered as he turn back to the Lannister family.

'Well I believe I should begin the story' he shifted in his seat and start speaking. 'A long, long time in the great plains located at the south of the republic's continent a caravan of traders was traveling from one city to another carrying with them silks from the jade coast, precious gems from the mountains and two lions in a cage to be given as a gift to rich trader from the eternal city. One night on the road they stumbled upon three men, two of them were blind while the guide was wearing a bull's head as a mask'

'As they huddled together on the flames, the bull's head man told everyone that the two blind men, were blind because of him, that the one true god had bestow upon him, the divine light and that every man who saw his shinning face will become blind as well'

'The caravan's members look each other and concluded that the man was crazy, and look at him both in disgust and a little compassion. Suddenly the two lions burst out of the cage, panic took hold of the people of the caravan, and soon it was every man for himself. Not one minute have paused until the lions cornered one of the leaders of the caravan, while the rest could only watch in horror. As the lions were about to pounce on the poor man, the bull's head man stood between the lions and their prey, as the eyes of everyone set on him, the lions remained in place seemingly in awe or fear for the bull's face man. Then the man walked forward into the two beasts, both of which turned around and flee into the dark plains with their tails between their legs.'

'Everyone in the caravan stood in disbelieve to the impossible feat, and the merely moments ago consider crazy man was known from then and forever as the prophet of the shinning face. In a few years his cult begin to grow, and the miracles perform by the prophet only increase the weight of his legend with them.'

'When a young girl from a small village fell in a pit full of vipers, the prophet himself now wearing a beautiful mask made of silk and gold descended into the pit, walking through the snakes yet not one of them dared to bite him. And so carrying the girl on her arms he left the pit, with the village's people proclaiming him a hero and holy man.'

'When a group of raiders and bandits attempted to lay waste to city sworn on the prophet, the man himself stood in front of the bandit leader who despite his ruthlessness refused to fight against a man carrying no weapon or armor. Yet the prophet simply walk towards the mounted warrior and put his hand in the steed's head and in an instant the beast went mad, tumbling down his rider and then trampling him over and over, until the fierce warrior was nothing more than a red mess on the ground.'

'Finally the Republic's Council and the Central Church declared the prophet of the shinning face a criminal and outlaw his faith before it went out of control. As the Republic's army was dispatched to deal with him the prophet returned to a city his followers had taken control. In there the prophet had an army of thousands, strong walls, plenty of supplies and a harem of 200 blind women who tended to every desire of his body.' Tyrion actually smile to that, while Cersei adopted an expression of disgust.

'Yet one night, one of the slaves from the harem attempted to flee with the help of his sister, when the guards captured them, and were about to execute her, she confessed in tears and begs that the skin of the prophet was cold and scaly, like a reptile.'

'The rumor spread across the followers. Finally one morning as the prophet pronounce his speech to the whole city in the central plaza promising the aid of divine warriors and a glorious victory, two of his guards removed the mask, and the entire city gave a gasp of horror and surprise. The prophet's face was not white nor shining, instead it was grey covered in scales like a rock. The man in horror declared that their lack of faith prevented them from seeing his brightness. I don't think that they believe him, because they thrust a dozen spears into him, ending the legend of the prophet of the shinning face.' He made a pause, studying the expressions of the royal children and the Lannister siblings.

'The story gives you, two lessons: one is that fear is power, power is faith, when a man can control many is because he has power, however fear, faith and even power are nothing but a shadow. It doesn't matter who wields it, a very small insignificant man, can cast a very long shadow' as he said his words he smile to Tyrion.

'The second lesson is about the blindness of men, the lions, vipers and bats have very strong senses, they see the prophet and saw a disease, a piece of rotten meat from which they have to keep distance; while men gathered around him like moths around a flame. Despite all our capabilities, there is only one creature that can trip twice with the same stone, men.' He look back to the white bat now resting on her mistress shoulder. 'That is why the members of my family have always kept a close relationship with our spectral bats, who came with us from our ancestral homeland centuries ago. When men refused to see or hear, a spectral bat can see in the darkness, listen to any whisper and smell corruption and betrayal almost as good as fear. The same goes for the Starks and their direwolves.' He sentenced, leaving everyone in the table a little uneasy.

'You have a cousin that suffered from greyscale do you not?' he asked to the children, taking everyone off guard.

'Yes, her name is Shireen, she is our uncle Stannis's daughter' Myrcella answered, she made a pause, and her expression turn sad. 'Joffrey had always scoffed at her for that' she said, receiving a cold glance from her mother.

'I see, then you should know that greyscale is perhaps one of the most dreaded and serious diseases in the world. It changes the body, corrupts the flesh and poison the mind.' He said as he rose from his seat, walking towards a huge and detailed map of the North painted and carved in a tapestry hanging in the wall. 'And when I first joined the night's watch I thought it was an explanation for why The Wall was built.' Everyone including Nisai adopted expressions of confusion.

'You see, according to the legends The Wall was built eight thousand years ago, by Brandon the Builder to keep the white walkers out, a race of ice demons how came from the north during a long winter. No army, no castle could stop them, and every men fallen in their hands became another of their servants, only fire could stop them. But what if it wasn't an invasion of demons, but rather a disease similar to greyscale.' He made a pause and everyone was shock by his words. 'A disease like greyscale could have its outbreak during a long winter when people was hungry and weak, a disease can corrupt the body making its carriers look like monsters, and a disease obviously could transmit by contact making everyone affected by it another carrier, and finally a disease could poison the mind of men preventing them for making out friend from foe. Perhaps The Wall was built like a quarantine barrier to keep the infected out, and fire could have been use to burn the bodies and cities to contain the outbreak, but successive generation preferred to turn it a horror story to tell the children before going into bed.'

'That is a fascinating theory Lord Dagmar, many maesters would be interested to hear it out, and it will explain many of the mysteries from old times' Tyrion added.

'Thank you, Lord Tyrion, but I said that I use to believe in that theory, now after spending so many years in the forests beyond The Wall, I am not so sure' once again a cold shiver went down Tyrion's spine, while Cersei was starting to lost her patience

'In any case, many of my ancestors were there when the first block of ice was set on The Wall so I always feel proud upon gazing such a magnificent marvel of engineer. And before you asked the Nocturnas had always married upon northern houses so my blood is as much northerner as it is from the old Republic.'

'Well, I have taken enough of your time your grace, my lords, my young lord and lady' he said smiling to Tommen and Myrcella. 'By the way, Lord Tyrion, my brother and Jon Snow will be joining us in the road to Castle Black, we are having a drink and small goodbye party for the young man before he takes the black in the main tavern in Wintercity, would you like to come?'

'Yes of course, my Lord, I have never been someone who refuses a drink or a party.' Tyrion answered.

'Very well, see you tonight. Time to go Nisai'

As the old man as his beautiful daughter crossed the door, Tyrion gaze returned upon the map on the Wall. He had only heard stories of the North before, now seeing and meeting it was very different. The Vale and Dorne base their power in their impregnable nature: The Vale has the Bloody Gate which had never fallen, while Dorne has its burning sun and deserts, yet both of them had been conquered before. The North had surrender to the Targaryens but it had never fallen nor to the andals, nor to the ironborn, not even to the dragons. The Wall kept their safe from the wildlings invasions, and the swamps of the Neck to the invasions from the south while their fleets keep their coasts secure. In Westeros the two wealthiest kingdoms were the Westerlands and the Reach, the Westerlands power came from their golds mines, the Reach power came from their fertile land and their crops. Yet the North power came from their people, the North was most definitely both the largest and most populated kingdom, but their strength came from their infrastructure. A harsh unforgiven land, with long and cold winters had been tamed through science and technology: The Great Northern Channel gave the North a complete control of both the Narrow and Sunset Sea and monopoly of trade routes; the heat generators kept their cities warm even in the harshest of winters; and their land had been made fruitful thanks to water channels and crops as resilient as the people who harvest them. A war with the North could only end in a very long conflict and bloodshed, and the words of House Stark linger in his mind: Winter is coming.


End file.
